Royal Emblem
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Evil is approaching earth and four special children were chosen to help protect it. Once the eggs hatch within them, join Haru, Tadase, Irou, and Amelia who will transform into "Ultra Sonic", "Chaos Shadow", "Powered Silver", and "Rebel Amy" as they put their skills to the test and fight the darkness that is a treat to earth.WARNING:back&forth transformations humans to hedgehogs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way, shape, or form. Sonic and co. All belong to (c) SEGA.**

**WARNING: Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Amy are all humans! BUUUUT, they TRANSFORM into hedgehogs!**

**Please read, review and follow! I hope you enjoy it!^^**

* * *

Up high in the bright white clouds, an old man with white hair stood tall with his hands behind back as he looks down to the earth below him. He was dressed in what looked like royal attire, and so it seemed that lavender purple was his color. Floating beside him was a white chao that had arms, legs, and the tip of its head fading to a light pink color. Brightly soft white feathery angel wings kept it a float and a gold halo floated above its head. It too was looking down to the earth with its bright blue eyes.

They both continued to stare down at the earth. Then, the old man had suddenly felt a spark with made him flinch.

_"...chao?" _He looked over at white chao and saw a confused look on it's face. He smiled.

"Did you feel it too?" He asked it.

_"chao chao!" _The chao nodded. The old man looked back down to the earth and brought his palm out. Magically, four different colored eggs appeared and were circling while floating on his hand. With the swift of his arm, the eggs shot from his hand and they each flew down to the earth in their separate ways.

_"Chao chao chao cha-chao?" _

"Why, their going to find their chosen one." The old man -who completely understood what the small chao said- answered with a smile. "They will find a newborn partner and merge with them. It will be a few years before they're ready to hatch, but that shouldn't be a problem. Once they do, they will awaken inside of them and they will be the ones we will depend on. The ones who will protect and save the earth from the approaching darkness that will be invading earth in a few years as well."

_"Chao cha-chao chao?"_

"You? I'm giving you the most important job that I trust you will do fine in. After the eggs hatch, you will be a guiding them on what they need to do and will help them in anyway you can if they get stuck or have know idea on what to do. When that time comes, will you be prepared to do this task I ask of you?" The white chao just stared at him for a minute. But then determination lit up in it's eyes and it pumped it's fists.

_"Chao!"_ The old man smiled at it's courage and nodded. Finally, they gave one last look at the earth and walked/floated back deeper into the bright fog like clouds.

* * *

July 22

Meanwhile back on earth in Japan, the night sky twinkled with stars that are spread throughout the galaxy and the large moons sparkling glow that illuminated the city below them looked peaceful. That night was a special night. The first egg which was blue, white and red sped through the night, leaving a trail of sparkling wisps as it approached a hospital. The egg hovered over to a window and inside the room was man and woman. In the woman's arms was a small newborn baby boy. The little bundle had peach skin, blue sapphire hair, and green emerald eyes as it looked up to his parents with a his first bright smile.

"Just look at him." the mother lovingly looked down at her son. "He has to be the most beautiful baby boy in the world." She strokes her son's bangs out of the way and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"Yes," the sons father agreed. "But what I'm suspicious on why our son was born with blue hair."

"Well, maybe he's special that way." Mother chuckled a bit and looked down at her son who had fallen asleep. As if on que, father took the little bundle into his arms and placed him into the plastic crib he would sleep in for now and wrapped a blue blanket on him.

"Goodnight, my son." Father smiled as he went to sit on the chair that was next to his wife whom was lying in the hospital bed. Soon after, the exhausted parents fell asleep. Little did they know was that the blue/white/red egg had phased through the window and approached the newborn baby boy. The baby was in a peaceful sleep with a cute smile. Finally, The egg slowly lowers it's self and enters through the baby's chest leaving a bit of water pulses that lasted a short time. Soon after it entered the baby, a blue heart with wings appeared on the baby's chest then faded away.

**_"The first egg has chosen you, Haru 'Sonic' Yamamoto"_**The echo of the old man was heard, but the baby now known as Haru remained in his sleep.

* * *

August 4

Meanwhile in another part of Japan, the second egg which was black, red and gold approached an apartment. It approached a door that had the number 24 on it. Before it could faze through the door, it slammed open and came tumbling out was a man who appeared to be drunk and a woman standing at the door glaring dangers at him.

"You're not welcome at this house anymore Jakotsu!" She yelled practically in his face. "I will not allow you to start your drinking habits back up and not realize the mistakes you'll make while living here!"

"Oh thyeah?!" Jakotsu lazily picked himself up and looked back at his wife. "Youth just thhink, you can kick Meh out like tha? Where exthacly do youth think I'll go to fall athleep?" His threw a pillow at him which made him almost lose his balance.

"Pretend you're a cat, and go sleep in the ally's like an ally cat!" With that, she slams the door shut. Leaving Jakotsu out there confused and tilting his head to the side. The egg fazed though the door after Jakotsu left and found his wife face palming with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with that man?" She asked herself. Suddenly, the sound of a baby crying was heard which snapped her out of her thoughts. "My goodness, not now!" She quickly walked and went over to the source that was making the crying sound. She entered a room that was decorated with dark gray walls, toys, a bookshelf, a counter, and a crib. Inside that crib was small baby boy that looked to be about 3 month's old. He had black hair and a bit of tan skin. The woman picked him up and started rocking him. "Shh, it okay. It's okay shadow, mommy's here." She cued into her son's ear which seemed to calm him down a bit. He opened his eyes to reveal his ruby red eyes that looked up to his mother. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "There, all better?" She rocked him a bit and hummed a small tune. When Shadow finally fell asleep again, she gently placed him back into his crib. "Sweet dreams Shadow." She kissed his head one final time and left the room.

The egg had came out of hiding after she left the room and hovered above Shadow. There was a bit of dried tear stains left on his face, yet he still slept peacefully. Slowly, the egg began to lower and entered his chest leaving water pulses. When the pulses stop, a black heart appeared with wings on his chest, red streaks were on some parts of his hair, and a bit of red appeared on the corners of his eyes. Afterwards, the heart, highlights, and red on his eyes vanished and the old man's voice echoed again.

_**"The second egg has chosen you, Tadase 'Shadow' Tatsuya."**_

* * *

October 6

Up near northern Japan, the third egg which was silver, gold, and sea green had traveled to an old dojo like house. When the egg got closer, you could hear faint crying sounds coming from an infant. It fazed through the wall and entered a room with a crib where the crying was coming from. Inside the crib was another baby boy with pail skin, golden yellow eyes, and snow white hair. On the other side of the room, a screen door opened and a woman in a light blue robe with red slippers walked in with tired eyes. The whole house hold was asleep until the infant had started to cry and woke up the woman, specifically his mother.

"It's okay Silver, I'm here." She whispered and picked up the little bundle in her arms. She then started rocking him softly as she walked over to the changing table. After she changed his diaper, Silver started to relax, but still made a bit of whimpers.

"Rima-sama." She turned after she heard what seemed to be her name to an elderly voice. Standing at the door was an old woman in a purple robe with a design of a red rose on her left shoulder and she wore a pair of white slippers.

"Is everything alright in here?" She calmly asked with a smile.

"Yes mother, everything is alright. I'm just trying to put my son to sleep." She started humming a small melody for a bit. After a couple of minutes. Silver finally fell asleep and Rima gently layed him back down into his crib.

"Do you still plan for him to take Tai Kwan doe lessons when he's older?" The old woman questioned and looked at her daughter for an answer.

"Of coarse. Since his father isn't around anymore, I still want him to be able to defend himself." She looked down at her son and giggled when she saw him sneezed cutely in his sleep.

"Well looks like we'll be having a tough little fellow in the house in a few years." Her mother joked and nodded in agreement with a chuckle.

"That's right! I'm going to bed now mother. Goodnight." She gave a quick kiss to her mother and a kiss on her son's forehead then left the room. Without waiting for the old woman to leave, the egg flew down to the infant and floated above him. The old lady saw this, but she didn't panic. Instead, she smiled brightly as she saw the egg enter her grandson's chest and leaving water pulses. When the pulses stopped, a sea green heart with wings appeared on his chest and glowing circle marks appeared on the palms of his hands. After they disappeared, the old woman smiled again when she heard the voice of the old man echo the room.

_**"The third egg has chosen you, Irou 'Silver' Honda"**_After the voice faded away, the old woman chuckled and left the room.

'My grandson,' She thought to herself as she walked back to her room. 'We might have to teach him tai kwon doe earlier that we thought.'

* * *

December 2

Somewhere in Southern Japan, the fourth and final egg which had the colors pink, red, and gold had traveled to a two story house. It fazed through the upper part of the house and found a little baby girl with pink hair, pail skin, and jade green eyes in the arms of a man whom was feeding the baby through a bottle.

"Amy, I really wish your mother is with us right now. I never really expected to be the one taking care of you 24-7." He sadly said. "But it looked like she couldn't handle giving birth and she ended up paralyzing herself. But don't worry, I'll take really good care of you and work extra hard for you and your mother." Amy had stopped drinking her bottle. After she was burped, Her father layed her down in her crib. He kissed her on the head and left the room. Before the egg could move toward the crib, the door opened and a little girl around the age of 10 came tip toeing in. She climbed up the side of the crib and peered inside it. Amy was fast asleep while hugging a stuffed teddybear. The little girls Humphed and started talking out loud to herself.

"What makes you so special? You're just a baby that can't do anything but drool, cry, and poop! I just think you're a nuisance to daddy because you wake him up in the middle of the night just to get whatever you want! There's nothing special about you at all! Daddy was MY daddy first, until he married some lady and you came along! I'm just going to say this once, stop trying to get my daddy's attention away from me and onto you with your gurgling. Got it!" The only reply She got from Amy was cute little yawn Amy did in her sleep. "Are you listening to me!?"

"Yui, leave your little sister alone." The little girl jumped at the voice and turned to see her father at the door. "Come on. Go back to your bed."

"I don't wanna! And she's not my sister!" She pouted and turned her head with crossed arms.

"Well Amy is a part of the family now, so treat her like your little sister and go to bed." He explained as calmly a he could. Yui stomped her foot in frustration and wanting to get her way.

"No!" She shouted too loudly that it made Amy wake up crying for being woken up rudely from her sleep. "Oh be quite you!" She shouted which made Amy cry even louder.

"Yui, that's enough! Go to your room right now and I'll deal with you later!" The tone of his voice scared her enough to flinch and Yui quickly ran out the room. The dad then walked up to the crib, carefully picked Amy up in his arms and started rocking her. "Shh it okay, daddy's here. Go back to sleep. Yui is not going to bother you any more." He rocked her a bit more and calmed her down I bit more until she was fully calm and went back to sleep. "Don't worry my daughter. Yui will one day grow up to realize that you're the only little sibling she'll ever have." With that being said, he lied her down on her crib, kisses her again and left the room.

The egg had finally flew down to Amy and floated above her. She was lying on her side at first, then switched to lay on her back. The egg slowly lowered it's self and entered her chest, leaving water pulses. When the pulses stopped, a pink heart with wings appeared on her chest. When it faded away the old man's voice was heard for the last and final time.

_**"The fourth and final egg has chosen you, Amelia 'Amy' Miyazaki"**_

* * *

Meanwhile up in the clouds, the old man was inside his white castle in a certain room where a large orb like ball was a float and the man could she visual of the four babies the eggs had chosen. He smiled as he watched each baby sleep from a far. Then came floating into the room was the white and pink chao. It flew next to the old man and looked into the orb as well.

_"Chao chao?"_

"That's right. These are the children that were chosen." He looked over to his companion and smiled. "What do you think of them?" The chao looked at them a bit longer and smiled cutely.

_"Chao chao chao!"_

"You too? So do I." They both looked back into the orb and it looked like time seemed to forward a bit. Right now they all looked like toddlers. Sonic was running in the park along with his father, Shadow looked like he was running as well but it looked like it was a little more advanced, Silver was wearing a karate outfit and was laughing with his mother behind him who was encouraging him to punch a foam block, and Amy was wearing a kimono while jumping around the what seemed to be a dance studio. "Such talented little children. In a few years, the eggs inside them will hatch and their new found power will be for them to use and protect this world from the darkness that lerks near.

_"cha-chao chao cha-chao!"_

"That's right again. You'll be with them the whole way. But be patient. When the eggs are close to hatching, then you will go and be with them at once to guide them."

_"Chao!"_ The smiled and looked back at the orb to see the toddlers now in their childhood and they continued to do what they do. Sonic was running more with more advanced excecises. Shadow looked like he was starting to run with hurdles this time. Silver looked a bit stronger and was fighting another child and it looked like he was winning, and Amy was moving beautifully and swiftly with a pink fan in her hand as she danced.

Without them knowing, a heart with wings in their respected colors appeared on their chests at the same time. Such talented children indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! It's finally here! 1****st****chapter up! Alright now let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Silver or Amy! However, the design of the mini chao DOES belongs to me.**

**Warning: Sonic and co. are humans and there will be back and forth transforming to hedgehogs and humans as the story goes on.**

**On with the story! Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Sonic! Hurry up!" A young boy with blond hair and blue eyes was putting on his backpack while he waited for his older foster brother to finish whatever it was he was doing so they could hurry up and get to school. Right after he called his name, Sonic, a boy with blue hair and green eyes came running down the stairs in a black high school uniform on and Black Hand bag. Specifically, his school bag.

"I'm here. Don't worry little buddy, we're not late." He flung his bag over his shoulder and smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for that he always almost makes his adopted brother AND himself late all the time. "Now let's go before it becomes reality!" The blond haired boy grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Waaiiittt! What about breakfast?!" The older teen complained.

"There's no time for that! Come on!" With that said, Tails was dragging Sonic along as the said teen started to sulk.

Haru 'Sonic' Yamamoto, age 16, a sophomore at Soiya High School. He had grown up to be a free spirited young boy. Every day, he would be on his feet running around and would mostly hang out with his adopted brother, Miles Prower. Or as he likes to call him, Tails. He and Tails were both jogging to school, taking their usual route. Then, right when they turned at the corner, somebody had rammed right into Sonic. The kid that collided with him fell to the floor as Sonic kept his balance and started rubbing his head. When the pain faded he looked down at the fallen kid.

"Yo, are you alright?" Sonic asked. The kid looked about his age, he had tan skin and he had long white thin hair that was tied into a low pony tail. He was also wearing the same uniform that Sonic and Tails were wearing.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." He looked up to reveal his golden eyes. "What about you? Are you alright?" Sonic offered his hand to him which he accept it and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He brought his thumb up and winked. When he noticed the uniform he was wearing, he smiled awkwardly and chuckled. "Uh, what school do you go to by any chance?"

"Soiya High School. Why?"

"Um, I'll go on ahead Sonic." Tails started jogging pass the new guy.

"Alright, we'll catch up!" Sonic waved at him before he was out of ear shot.

"We?" The white haired boy tilted his head.

"Well yeah, if you go to Soiya High, then you're headed in the wrong direction."

"I am!? Wait you go there too?" He asked, barely noticing Sonic's uniform.

"Yup! We can walk there together. I'm Haru Yamamoto by the way, but you can call me Sonic." Sonic offered his hand again, but this time for a hand shake.

"Thanks. I'm Irou Honda, but back home, my friends call me Silver." They both shook hands and started walked towards the direction where their school is located.

Sonic and Silver approached the school gates and right at the moment, the bell rings.

"So, you're new here." Sonic asked, mostly in a knowing tone.

"H-How did you know?!"Silver surprisingly asked.

"Well, it is the middle of the school year, I've never seen you in school before today, and most new students always get lost on the first day." Sonic simply put it, leaving Silver dumbfounded as they enter the school and walk up the stairs. Silver didn't exactly know where he was going, so he followed Sonic.

"Oh. Uh, yeah I'm new here. I'm a transfer from northern Japan." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"In that case, welcome to Southern Japan." He warmly greeted. "By the way, what's your first class anyway?" Silver reached into his school bag and brought out a piece of paper. Specifically, his class schedule.

"Algebra 2; class room number E-207." He read.

_"_Argg, I hate that class." Sonic groaned.

"You have it?"

"That's what I don't get, why do I have it? I'm doing terrible at it. I should probably be in Algebra 1 or intervention math."

"That bad? Then have you thought about switching your schedule?"

"Yeah, but it was too late to change when I wanted to switch it. Speaking of class, we're here." They stopped in front of class room number E-207 in which the door was still open. They walked in and right at that moment, the late bell rang. The students quickly took their seats but Silver and the teacher had walked in and closed the door behind her. Right away, she spots Silver.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Honda-san." She said, and then she faced the class. "Class, this is Mr. Honda-Irou. He is a transfer here from northern Japan and he's going to be with us for the rest of the year. I there anything you like to say to the class Mr. Honda-san?"

"Uh, I hope we have a great time together for the rest of the year. I look forward to it." Silver bowed in the end.

"Alright Mr. Shou-san, you can sit next to Mr. Yamamoto-san." Sonic raised his hand and Silver walked over to the empty desk that was next to him. Right when Silver sat down and before the teacher was about to start the lesson, the door opened. There revealed a boy who looked around the age of 16. He had tan skin, black hair, Ruby red eyes, and a blank look on his face that seemed to be his usual look.

"Mr. Tatsuya-san," the teacher started. "You're late again for today. Do you have a note?" All he did was reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He walked over and handed to the teacher. When she read the note, she blinked. "Oh… okay. Just take your seat." He just nodded without saying anything else and walked over to his seat, which was located in the back of the room. Silver watch him, until he past him and was clear from his view from facing the board.

_"__Hey, Sonic?" _He whispered to Sonic to get his attention. Sonic heard and looked at him. _"Who is that guy?"_ Sonic followed to where Silver was pointing at the guy in the back who was now drumming a pencil in boredom.

_"__Him? Oh, that's Tadase Tatsuya. He's just a guy who transferred to this school last year when we were freshman. However, he's just a guy who just never talks to anybody. He'll speak in front of us for project presentations and other stuff. But he would mostly never talk, or to anyone at all. There was once a rumor where somebody ticked him off so badly, that he literally scarred them for life and put him in a hospital." _Sonic explained as pretended to listen to the teacher's lectures. Silver had gapped at him.

_"__Really, he did that?!"_

_"__Well, I don't believe that happened. Just look at him, does he look like somebody who could put someone in the hospital?" _Silver looked back at Tatsuya. He had a longing look on his face with half closed eyes as he wrote notes in his note book with his chin resting on his hand. Silver frowned and faced the board again.

_"__Yeah, I agree with you. He does look like somebody who wouldn't put somebody in the hospital."_

_"__Ya see? I believe that someday we're all are going to be good friends one day. Maybe not today, or maybe not tomorrow. But someday we will." _Sonic said with confidence and started writing down some notes in his notebook. After hearing his confidence, Silver smiled and looked back at Tatsuyoru whom was in the middle of a yawn. He smiled and began taking his notes as well.

'_Yeah, someday we'll all be friends.'_

* * *

Lunch time started after 3rd period and Sonic took this chance to show Silver around the school. Starting with the cafeteria of course.

"Alright Silver, this is our café. Before I explain further, let's hurry up and grab a tray before the line gets long and all the good stuff gets taken." Silver hurriedly followed Sonic to the lunch line and grabbed a tray. "Now Silver, just to let you know, this school is strict about our health benefits so they'll want you to pick up at least 3-4 meal items. You pick a drink, your main meal item, and a fruit, vegetable or both." Silver nodded in understanding. When the line started to move, he saw Sonic pick apple juice, a hot dog, and a pear. Silver looked at the food options in front of him and he ended up picking a small carton of chocolate milk, a chicken sandwich, and grapes.

After they got their food, Sonic lead Silver to the tables. He looked around and noticed most of the tables were filled with other students that were eating and talking to their friends. A worried looked crawled on to his face. He continued to look around for any empty tables, but frowned when he didn't find any.

"Don't worry about the seating Silver." Sonic assured him, he had noticed Silver's uncomfortableness. "Everyone is nice here, so it doesn't bother them if you sit at their table. In fact, they smile and warmly greet newcomers."

"You think so?"

"I know so! Now come on, let's go-"

"Haru-chan!" Sonic winced at the sound of a high pitched voice. Curious himself, Silver looked in the direction the voice was heard and found a young girl who was probably a year younger than him. She had pink shoulder length hair that was accessorized with a red headband. She had pail skin, jade green eyes, and she was wearing what he knew was the girls school uniform, which was a black long sleeve shirt with white stitching for design and white cuffs on her wrists, a white ribbon on her chest, and a black skirt. Right now, she was standing at her table with two friends of her own who were sitting and she was waving towards his and Sonic's direction trying to get their attention. "Haru-chan, come and sit with us today! I have a spot saved here for you!"

Silver looked over to Sonic who was blushing madly in embarrassment while face palming himself for that she practically screamed to get the cafeteria's attention on the both of them. People were either teasingly smirking at Sonic, giggling or chuckling, or just made some comments like, 'your girlfriend wants you!' or 'You better not keep her waiting!'. The murmurs stopped when Sonic started walking towards the opposite direction of the girl with Silver following. Sonic and Silver had then found an empty table that was near the stairs and Sonic sighed in a bit of irritation.

"Sonic, who is she?" Sonic opened his apple juice and took a sip before he looked at Silver.

"That's Amelia Miyazaki… and… she likes me."

"But… you don't like her..." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his food.

"Well... I kind of do like her. But the way she shows that she really likes me is really embarrassing and uncomfortable."

"So the truth is that, you're not exactly sure if you like her or not."

"…Yeah…"

"why is that?"

"Well… she's an outgoing girl. She likes making friends and she's kind to people. She also puts everyone before herself and helps anyone who has problems. She's also the president of the dance club here and she dances so beautifully like there's no tomorrow." Silver smiled at Sonic who smiled brightly every time he talked more about Amelia. "However…" Sonic face was now replaced with a nervous mixed with irritated emotion. "Amelia has a mind of a little girl. She somewhat complains too much about everything, she picky about what she wants, she cries every time when she trips over something small, and most of all, she's already thinking about marriage. Always saying to everybody that she's going to marry me and be my wife! I think I'll wait and get married AFTER high school, and until after she matures a little!" Silver sat there, unsure of what to do. But then a thought came to him.

"Well, maybe when we get to junior or senior year, she'll mature a bit. Then we'll see if you will start liking her even more or not. What do you think?" Sonic was paused there for a bit until he sighed and looked up.

"Maybe, but we'll never know. You know, let's just drop it and focus on showing you around the school after we eat." Sonic smiled and Silver nodded in agreement before they started eating their food.

After they ate, Sonic showed Silver the auditorium, the different types of classrooms, the gym, and clubs. They were on their way to the final area, which was the track and field. As they were walking, Silver looked around and saw the no other students were around the area.

"uh… Sonic? Are we allowed to be in this area?" Silver started getting nervous and looked around to see if any teachers were following them.

"uh, not… precisely." Silver's heart struck in fear to that answer. Never in his life had he ever gotten in trouble before. Heck, he's never even gotten a warning in his life! "But don't worry about it. There are no teachers around here. I've been over here a million of times and never once was I ever caught."

"Like that makes it sound any better!" Silver sarcastically said.

"No seriously, I never got caught! Any who, welcome to the track and fields." Silver looked around and saw a large track and different events that could take place in the center. "Mostly, I come here every lunch just run. Why? Because I like running. Ever since I was a kid, I always ran and jogged with my dad everywhere we went. Today, I'm a part of the boy's cross-country team."

"Oh, are you captain?" Sonic flinched at that.

"…co-captain…"

"Oh!... uh… sorry…" There was a pause between them... Silence. Pretty soon, it started to get uncomfortable. Silver started to think of subject that they could talk about, but it became ever more uncomfortable and irritating that he couldn't think of anything.

"… … …so anyway… let me show you around the track." Silver felt a wave a relief when Sonic finally said something and followed Sonic to the track. They both walked down one of the ramps that lead to the track and entered through the open gate. "huh… that's weird…"

"What is it?"

"Usually, these gates are closed. I wonder if any of the gym teachers or coaches left the gates open." Sonic was examining the gates closely to see if there were any lose bolts or if the locks were unlocked.

"! Uh, Sonic… !" Silver's voice sounded shaky. Sonic looked over and saw Silver pointing to the ground with a shaky finger. He looked down as well and saw it. The locks and chains that were keeping the gates closed were broken apart. It looked as though it was ripped off the gate.

"H-How did…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the clouds, the old man stood in his previous spot where he could see the earth. He smiled, for that it was now the time.

"Emblem, please come here." The old man called. In just a few minutes, a familiar white chao with angel wings came in and floated next to the man.

_"__Chao?"_

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"_Chao! Chao!" _ Said Chao pumped it's tiny fists in determination. The old man brought his hand up, pointed his finger at the tiny creature's chest and it made a small flash. When he removed his finger, a small little red heart was placed on the small chao's chest.

"Now remember," Before the old man continued, he summoned a portal that appeared in front of them. "No matter how dangerous the situations get, you need to stay and guide them in any way you can. Understand?" The chao nodded. "Alright, now hurry. The first egg is about to hatch soon."

_"__Chao Chao!" _ The chao chanted and quickly flew through the portal.

* * *

"S-Sonic? There aren't any… wild animals around here that could actually… u-uh… break open gates… are there?" Silver was frantically looking around in case if anything pops up and attacks.

"No. I-I mean… last time I checked there isn't." Sonic picked up the chain and stood up. "We should report this to… … !" He froze when he saw a dark alien like creature with hints of red on it's body that was standing about 15 feet behind Silver. "The heck…. Is that!?" Sonic pointed with a shaky finger which made Silver wipe his head around and saw the creature himself.

"Ah -!" Silver's mouth was covered by Sonic and he was shushed.

"_I doesn't know we're here yet." _He whispered. _"If we keep quiet and get out of here without getting seen, we'll be okay."_ Silver quickly nodded in agreement and Sonic uncovered his mouth. Slowly and one by one, they each took one step towards the gate. They occasionally looked at the creature to see if it will turn or not. Soon, they just a few feet away from getting away until.

**_Ching-aling_**

Sonic wiped his head around to Silver who quickly brought his foot up from the broken chains and locks that he accidently kicked. Then flinched, when they heard the moans of the creature curiously turn when it heard the noise.

_"__DUDE!"_ Sonic harshly whispered.

_"__I'm sorry!" _The creature stared at them for a bit. Then slowly, a low growl started rising from it. It took position on all fours that made it look lizard like, then shot it's self at Sonic and Silver. The two boys were frozen in place. Unsure of what to do. Finally, the alien let out a loud roar that snapped them from their thoughts. Out of instinct, they let out a yell of their own and dove to the ground right when the alien jumped at them and missing them just by the hairs. Quickly, Sonic got back up and quickly helped Silver back up.

"Come on!" Sonic grabbed onto Silver's arm and ran towards the other side of the track.

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here!?" Silver trudged behind Sonic but quickly got his balance back and started running along.

"We can't lead that thing to the school where all the students and teachers are! They could get hurt!" The lizard alien jumped at them again. They quickly dodged and ran a different direction.

"Wasn't it you that said we should report this to a teacher?!"

"That was before it noticed us! We have to keep it distracted!" Sonic looked behind them and saw the alien getting ready to jump at them again. "And unless you wanna get mauled, keep running and dodging!" With that said, Sonic and Silver keep running and dodging the alien monster. Then suddenly, the school bell was heard, signaling that lunch had ended. The alien made a high whimpering sound that made it look like it was in pain. When the bell ended it ring, the alien growled and charged it's way towards the school.

"NO!" Both Sonic and Silver shouted. Before Silver could even take a step, Sonic dashed after the alien leaving Silver with wide eyes. Silver couldn't believe how fast Sonic really is now that he's seeing him run. Is Sonic really co-captain of the cross-country team? He watch Sonic run at the alien and jump on its back. The alien had went crazy and tried to get the blue haired boy off of it. Sonic however, never fell off. But when he did, he right away got back on his feet and jumped at the alien again. In Silver's thought, he felt something. There was something about Sonic that made him special. But what was it? He couldn't precisely put his tongue on it. He snapped from his thoughts when he saw the alien roughly shove Sonic into the wall.

With a yelp, painfully hit the wall and slid down to the ground until he was sitting on it. He held onto his chest when he felt the air knock out of his lungs. He could faintly hear Silver call out to his name as he looked up and saw the blurry image of the lizard like alien that was about to charge at him. When it did, he quickly shut is eyes and waited for the impact.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in front of the alien which made it screech and retreat back. Confused at what happened, Sonic curiously opened his eyes. The light was bright and it made it hard for him to see. When it started to fade, a tiny figure was starting to form. Finally, the light disappeared and Sonic saw what took place of the light was a creature he's never seen before. Nothing like the alien thing. It was white. It had the head of an onion and a tiny body. It had a bright pink color fading to the tips of its hands, feet and head. A gold halo was just above its head as well and white feathery wings flapped on its back.

While the alien thing was busy recovering from its blindness, the white creature turned to look at Sonic with its bright blue eyes.

_"__Chao Chao ch-chao?"_

"Huh?"

_"__Chao chao ch-chao chao chao. Chaaoo?" _Sonic looked at it. But slowly, he started to nod his head.

_"__Chao!" _It smiled before it giggled.

"Wait, hang on for a sec!" Sonic waved his hands frantically. While Sonic and the white creature were conversing, Silver was looking at Sonic like he was crazy. From his view, Sonic was talking to a floating white onion looking thing that keeps saying "Chao".

"Uh… Sonic—"

"What?! What do you mean I have the power to stop…that thing?!" Sonic pointed at the alien thing that was shaking its head to regain sight. "How do I even stop it?!"

_"__Chao chao. Chao!" _The white creature pointed at Sonic's chest. The two looked and saw a light glow coming from Sonic's chest.

"W-What's going on?" Silver started to panic a bit that he didn't realize that he stepped back. The white creature flew closer to Sonic's chest. It brought its hands to its own chest until the heart the old man gave it made a floating copy. The heart placed its self on the glowing spot on Sonic's chest that made it glow brighter until it surrounded him. In his mind, everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. Finally, the image of a blue, white and red egg came into view. I began to crack. It spread throughout the egg until something from the inside hatched.

* * *

**Sorry! I'm stopping here! But I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you to those who've been patient enough just to read this! Now, time to plan the next chapter!**

**So please review, comment, like it, and stay cool! B-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow... I didn't expect this many people to like this... 0_o **

**But any who, sorry that the chapters will take a long time for me to post. I'm kind of going through writers block for this story. But hey, at least I'm making a bit of progress. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Silver, or Amy. Or any other sonic character that might appear. ALL copyrights go to SEGA©.**

* * *

he found it hard to open his eyes, due to the bright light that surrounded him. Eventually, they adjusted and all he saw was white. He looked down at himself and everything seemed to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the white that surrounded him. Where was he?

He turned and looked around, but then out of nowhere, a floating blue image suddenly appeared infront of him. He was startled.

"Whoa!" He jumped and placed his hand on his chest where he could feel his heart beating per second. "Wha... what the heck is going on around here!?" The image that floated infront of him was what looked like a blue hedgehog. It had a peach muzzle. Follow by the arms and belly being the same color. The outfit it was wearing consisted of a black vest and long shorts. The black vest had two Blue straps each going over the shoulders and a buckle on each as well. The straps were pretty long so it looked as those they were imitating ribbons. The black shorts had a blue stipe at the bottom tips of the shorts and there was a black belt around the waist with a silver buckle. On it's hands, it was wearing pure white gloves. It was also wearing red sneakers with a white strip and buckle on them. On it's elbows and ankles, it looked like it had some sort of spandex. Maybe arm and ankle bands.** (A/N: You guy's can call them whatever you want because I have no idea what to call them myself... -_-; ) **The thing that stood out to Haru was that the expression of this hedgehogs face was emotionless and it's eyes looked gray and souless.

The next thing he saw it do was raise it's hand towards him, and it just held it there. It didn't do anything else. It just stayed that way, like it was waiting to see if Sonic will react with it. _'Does it... want me to touch it's hand?'_ Sonic thought. He looked around to see if there we're any exit's. He sighed when he didn't find any and looked back at the hedgehog that was still in the same position. _'Well, if touching the hand is something it want's me to do... maybe it might lead me somewhere.' _He Brought his hand and brought it closer to the gloved hand belonging to the hedgehog. _'Let's see what happens.' _He brought the hands together and a small light emitted form the touch. The hedgehog started to glow blue. Sonic saw it do a quick smile before it turned into blue light it's self and absorb it's self into Sonic through his hand.

"What the!?" Sonic Flinched and looked at his hand were the small light revealed to be what looked like an emblem that formed in his hand. It was circular, it was a light blue orb with a darker blue image of the hedgehog that disappeared into him. The orb was held inside a silver case and attached on the top was a mid size silver chain. The whole thing looked like to be worn as a necklace.

Finally, the whole emblem began to glow brighter until it blinded Sonic. Finally, when the light died down a bit, Sonic opened his eyes a bit just on time to see a clear image of the alien that was attacking him and Silver earlier. Then it hit him, time had seemed to speed up as the alien trusted one of it's arms forward as it slurred a alien like screech.

* * *

"Get back! Stop it! I said get back!" Silver was backed into a corner by the large alien. The said alien was hissing at the boy as he marched towards him. The fence hit Silver's back, so he took his chance and started to climb it. Unfortunately, the alien wiped it's tail on Silver and he lost his grip. Once Silver hit the ground, the alien used it's tail to push Silver against the fence so he wouldn't escape. In a panic, Silver struggled to get the alien's tail off his chest as best as he could, but stopped when he saw the alien start to open his mouth. The alien took in a deep breath until Silver felt something being pulled from him. Then, he started to feel a weird depression take over him. Once the alien stopped taking his large breath, it removed it's tail and Silver slumped forward on his knees as a dark aura surrounded him.

That scene was something Sonic had saw as his vision started to clear up. He blinked for a bit until he finally realized where he was standing. He gasped. "SILVER!" The alien flinched and turned to look at Sonic who had quickly covered his mouth. It hissed at him and slowly started towards his target. Before Sonic even knew it, the alien jumped towards him which made him yelp. Quickly, Sonic made a run for it. But suddenly, it felt as though he had no control over his legs as they began to speed up. With that, he sped right into the score board poll that was on the other side of the track/football/soccer field. After his collision, Sonic removed his face from the poll and was in a daze. He backed away from the poll and almost fell from his dizziness. Once he got his balance back he looked to where the alien was and was surprised at the distance he ran from just one mere second!

"W-What?! How did I... ?!" He looked down at his feet in surprise. He knew that he could run fast, but that felt faster than how he normally felt. Almost as if his legs had got an extra 'oomph' and now he can run faster than a speeding race car. He then noticed right away that he was wearing different shoes. But what really got his attention was the different clothes he was wearing. He looked up and down his body and noticed the height he shrunk down to. His body was covered in peach and blue fur and felt that his hair had been formed differently to make spines that were going down to his upper back. To top it off, he felt the top of his head and he could feel triangular shapes sticking up from his head that felt really sensitive and would twitch when he touched them. "No... way..." Now he knew, that he, Haru Yamamoto, had turned into the blue hedgehog from earlier that he had touched hands with. The snarling alien got his attention and he looked up at the creature. He looked over and saw Silver just kneeling in his spot as the dark aura consumed him. He had to get Silver away from the alien! The alien again ran towards Sonic and once AGAIN, sonic yelped, and ran, forgetting about the new speed he obtained. With uncontrolled movement, Sonic bounced off of the fence next to Silver and onto the ground. Quickly, he rubbed his head to remove the dizziness he obtained. As soon as he recovered, he got up and knelt down in front of Silver.

"Silver, what are you waiting for!? We got to run!" Silver just sat there as he blankly looked down to the ground. "Silver?! Hello?! Can't you see we're not safe here?! Let's move!"

"What's the point..." Silver responded in a mellow tone. Sonic blinked at his change of mood.

"W-What do you mean what's the point?! You want to live don't you?! You have a life to live forward to don't you!?" Sonic asked placing his hands Silver's shoulder.

"But what's the point of living it... we're all are going to die at some point... Families will be separated... Friends won't see each other anymore... that's how life really comes and goes... you're born one day... then you die one day... so what's the point on living when you know you're going to die someday... no one lives forever... " Silver depressingly stated. Sonic could not believe what he was hearing. He may have met Silver today, be he didn't think that Silver is someone who thinks... well... the most perfect word that would fit the bill would be, emo. But no! He can't be that kind of person!

"Silver, open your eyes and snap out of it!" Silver didn't do anything.

"Just stop, there's no helping him now." A small voice said in a sad tone made Sonic turn his head and found the same white angel like creature floating over to him and landing on his arm. "His spirit has already been taken by that alien. So there's no helping him now." Sonic was shocked. But he was debating on either Silver and his soul or the creature that was talking to him like it knows what's going on.

"Please, tell me if there's a way to-" Sonic was interrupted by the alien again that attempted yet another leap at them. With an 'eek!' Sonic grabbed a hold of Silver with his new strength and ran again. He quickly ran to the other side of the field again and this time, he was able to barely stop himself from running into anything. He placed Silver against the fence and gently took the angel into his hands. "Please, if there is way, ANY way at all that could help get Silver's spirit back, how do I do it?" Sonic pleaded to the angel. The angel nervously looked to the side.

"Well, there is one way... but it's most likely impossible..."

"Can you tell me then?" The angel looked into the eyes of the determined hedgehog turned human. She understood why the first egg chose this person. She could see leadership in his eyes, and he seems to be a person who never turns down a challenge. With a small smile, she nodded.

"My master had told me that one of the four hero's has the ability to hear the thoughts of the spirit that was captured by one of the black arm alien's. That means if you can hear your friends thought's that are coming from that alien, then you can use your ability to talk to him. If you can convince him that he's wrong for the negative things that he's thinking, he will fight to return to his own mind and the alien will lose control of him. Once his spirit returns you can finally continue with the rest and destroy that alien."

"Wait, destroy?!"

"I'll explain later, first try to listen to your friends thoughts and lure him back to his own mind. Concentrate!" Sonic nodded and looked over to the alien that just approached him. Sonic made fists in his hands and frowned a bit.

"Silver?! I know your in there, answer me!" He called out. "I know what you're thinking right now... A-Actually, your shell basically told me that you're scared of being alone and dying alone. That's what you're thinking isn't it?!" Sonic waited for a while, only he received nothing. He was about to try again, until heard the familiar voice echo from the alien.

_"But, it's no use!_" Sonic felt shocked that it actually worked, but listened non the less. _"What good is it to be born on earth when you know that someday, your family and your friends are just going to leave you one day! I've asked my mother about her life before me and she said exactly what I was afraid of! She said her family separated one by one, and she had to leave her friends as well when she went to college! After that, the lost contact with them! Even my father left us because he didn't want to take responsibility for what he did when I was born! Now my mother is all alone and she might die alone when her time comes! This is just a cruel world that we live in, and it's just not fair!" _Sonic could feal the anger in Silver's thoughts. He remembered a time himself when he was thinking the same thoughts Silver's thinking of right now. But he knew how to over come that.

"Yes Silver, you're right!" There was a pause and Sonic heard Silver echoed a 'huh?'. "You are right about one thing though! One day, the people you love will someday separate, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy what you have today! Yes, it does sound unfair, but look around you! This world may be cruel, but yet it's one beautiful world that you can make the best out of! A beautiful world that you can use to spend time with the people you love and focus on today! For what we all know, we have a long life ahead of us, so that means were all are going to be together for a VERY, long time! Don't focus on what happens in the future, the only thing you need to focus on is the present! A time where you are together with your family, and the new friends you'll make! Like me!" From half way from what Sonic was saying, The alien was struggling to keep Silver's spirit within it and looked like it was about to lose it.

_"I-I'm... your friend?" _

"Nah' Silver, your not my friend! Your more than that! You're my new best friend! I might even consider you as a brother! So what do you say!?" Sonic smiled. All Sonic could hear for a while was a short pause. Suddenly, he could hear Silver yelling like he's struggling out of something. The alien groaned loudly and a cyan blue orb admitted up it's back. It quickly rushed past Sonic and he watched it float back into the body of his new best friend. Silver remained to have his eyes closed, but his mellow face relaxed into a smile.

"You did it! You did it!" The angelic creature chanted and pointed at the alien that started growling. "Now all you got to do it destroy that alien!"

"Alright, But one problem... How do I do that?!"

"You're really supposed to weaken it first but thanks to Silver's spirit, you wouldn't have to! Now, how fast can you spin?"

"huh?"

"Your have another ability besides the speed and strength you've witnessed, it's called 'Sonic Wind'!" She released her grip on Sonic's arm and floated there. "This is your strongest ability and it takes a lot of energy. Which also means you can only use it once." Sonic nodded. "Now to use it, you need to focus on your target, which will be that alien." Sonic nodded again and looked over to the alien that was getting up from the ground. "Now, since only you can see it, you need to look for a faint blue breeze that's around you. Do you see it?." Sonic checked his surroundings and he did indeed see the small wind. He nodded. "Good. Now like I asked earlier, how fast can you spin? Once you start spinning, you start to take control of the breeze. The faster you spin, the more visible and faster the wind will pick up. When you've reached the wind's full potential, stop spinning, aim for your target, thrust your hands forward and yell 'Sonic Wind!'. Alright?"

"Uh... that's a lot of instructions the take in... but it doesn't sound to hard to perform." Sonic bent his knees in stance to get ready to spin. "But here it goes!" With one push off from his foot, he immediately started spinning so fast that no normal human could perform. He opened his eyes and saw the blue wind become more visible and stronger in the current speed he was spinning at. Out side the small blue tornado Sonic created, the angel could no longer see Sonic inside the winds. Once Sonic felt the full potential of the tornado he was in, he stopped spinning, looked for the alien and target it. "Alright, here it goes! _**Sonic Wind!**_" With that, he trusted his hands forward and the tornado surrounding him shifted and went shooting through his hands. From each of his hands, blue thick twister like tornados were shot straight at the alien that screeched in agony once it was hit. As it screeched, a dark light consumed the alien that caused it to dematerialize and vanish into the air. Once it disappeared, Sonic's attack ended and the said blue hedgehog stood there in disbelief. His eyes were shrunk and his jaw hanged loosely. "...Did ... did I... really just do that?!" Slowly, Sonic looked down at his gloved hands and turned them over so he could look at the palms. See saw how the wind went through the back of his hands and out through his palms, yet he was relieved to see no holes in his hands. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion blew over him and he fell to his knees. He started panting heavily and tried to breath in as much air back that he suddenly lost. "Wha.. what's... going on?... "

"I told you, that ability uses up a lot of energy." The angel flew over to Sonic and landed on his shoulder. "Just imagine if you were to miss, then you'd be completely useless at this point." Sonic made a mental note of that and chuckled. "Oh and here!" The creature flew off Sonic's shoulder and down to where the blue emblem hung around his non-existing neck. With the touch of her little hand, the emblem cause a light-blue light to pop out, cover sonic and disappear just as quickly as it came. Sonic looked down at himself as he knelt and found himself back in him school uniform, and then realization hit him. He was human again! But the only thing that remained was the blue emblem connected to a silver chain around his neck. He grabbed a hold of the emblem and examined it. "Why do I still have this?" He asked, really no one I particular.

"Well how else are you going to transform back into 'Ultra Sonic'?" The angelic creature answered. But the answered seemed to make Sonic's world freeze. He looked back down at the angelic creature who just blinked innocently at him.

"Wait! Transform... back?! As an... into the blue hedgehog... uh... thing I was earlier?!" Before the angelic creature could answer. A small groan interrupted them. Sonic gasped and looked over at Silver who was sitting up from leaning against the fence. "Silver!" Sonic got up and ran over to his new friend. "Hey, are you alright?!" Silver moaned tiredly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic was glad to hear that as he sighed in relief. "But hey, listen. I just had this really weird dream. You were in it, but you looked like morphogenetic blue hedgehog. It was weird, you had these weird powers that controlled wind and you destroyed an alien monster thing. Pretty crazy right?" Sonic couldn't believe it. Silver actually believed that it was all a dream?!

"uh... actually, Silver-" Before he explained any further, Silver's face looked like he remembered something and he yelled.

"Sonic! How long ago did the bell ring?!" Sonic looked a Silver in confusion, but answered anyway.

"uh... like 10 minutes ago, I think. But Silver, listen-"

"NOOO! I'm late to my next class!" With that said, Silver jumped up to his feet and dashed to the gate that exited the track field while say in one breath. "I'llCATCHUPWITHYOULATERSONICSEEYAH!" Just like that, Sonic stared in the direction Silver ran off in a panic and now stood in the empty track/football/soccer field that now had some minor damages that Silver have seemed to of not noticed. The angel who had been hiding came out from behind Sonic and sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was close." She wiped the invisible sweat from her head.

"What? What do you mean 'that was close.'?! I was trying to tell Silver that he didn't dream-"

"I'm sorry! But all of this has to be kept secret!" She quickly apologized. "Look, the whole idea about the Royal Emblem Holders must be kept a secret! They have been protecting the earth for as long as you can think of. Just ask yourself, what do you think would happen if the whole world knew that they didn't live in a safe world and they are constantly attacked by these inhuman creatures that attack you everyday of your life?" Sonic thought about it for a while and asked the question in his head several times himself. People would be living in a nightmare that never ends, everyone would live in fear from the moment they were born until they die, and sooo much other stuff he could think of that would be chaotic. He sighed in defeat.

"A-Alright, I get your point." He looked at the floating creature in front if him and smiled in understanding. But then another question came to mind. "Hey, you know, now that I think about, what are you exactly? Since we just met and everything, how about we introduce ourselves to each other and then you can tell me more about this... uh... 'Royal Emblem' business you mentioned." The angel smiled and nodded in agreement. Sonic smiled back at it as well. "You go first."

"Okay, this may sound ironic, but my name is Emblem. I am an angelic hero chao who serves the master himself that is in charge of the Royal Emblem earth protection industry. Although, I may kind of be a little new to this, but I swore to my master that I won't let him down and help guide the four emblem holders to saving the world." She finished her introduction and blinked her large blue eyes. Then Sonic started his introduction.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Emblem. My real and full name is Haru Yamamoto. But I prefer my friends to call me Sonic. I have no master, but I do enjoy the wind that blows freely." Sonic smiled at the end of his introduction. He then motioned the small chao to follow him. The said angel followed as they both headed towards the gate to exit the field. "So... you mentioned there are more emblem holders, right?"

* * *

Through out the rest of the day, it was pretty... interesting. Sonic had freaked out for nothing when Emblem popped out of no where and started flying around one of his class rooms. That earned him a bunch of stares and glances that made Sonic's face turned red in embarrassment. That's when he learned that not just anybody can actually see hero chaos. From what he was told from Emblem, only the four Emblem holders could see hero chaos. That, put him at ease a bit. He wouldn't have to worry about any one discovering Emblem. Well, the girls might find her adorable. But he wasn't so sure about the boys. He had met up with Silver again for 6th period which was History class, but unlike earlier from before, he couldn't see Emblem.

_"Hey, Emblem?" _Sonic whispered to the angel chao and she floated over. _"What gives? Shouldn't Silver be able to see you. I mean, earlier he was able to. Why can't he now-!" _The thought then hit Sonic and he remembered that Emblem told him that only the four emblem holders could see hero chaos. _"Wait, is he a-!" _Emblem quickly covered his mouth and shushed him. She pointed over to a girl that was giving Sonic the 'weird look' and Sonic innocently smiled at her. In response, the girl slowly turned her head and mouthed the words 'Ookaaaaay?'. Emblem sighed in relief as Sonic blushed a bit with embarrassment.

"Well for one Haru-chan, your friend Silver had thought that everything was a dream so he doesn't think I exist. And just being able to see me isn't enough to know for sure if they're an emblem holder." Sonic looked around to make sure no one was looking at him and whispered back.

_"Well how did you know that I was an Emblem holder?" _Emblem floated down and sat on the desk in front of Sonic.

"Umm... please don't be mad at me. I... kiiiiiiiiiind of forgot who and what the Emblem holders look like since I only got one look of you guys when you were born soooooo... ... ... the master told me the first Emblem holder was in this area aannnd... ... ... Ijustdidarandomguess!" Sonic just stared at the hero chao and an invisible wind just blew over. Sonic made a small 'smile' to cover what he was REALLY feeling as his right eye brow twitched and a small vein popped up from his head.

_"... Y... You guessed..." _Sonic's tone had risen a little which got at least two or three students to look up at him. Sonic looked around a bit and slowly breathed in some air and blew away a bit of anger that had slightly risen.

"B-But I also saw how you tried to keep that alien from before away from the school! I even saw run in front of the alien to block it from getting any closer to the school! So my instincts told me that you HAD to be the first emblem holder! Also, nobody is even that brave enough to stand up in front of a monster like that to protect all these people that you don't even know! Do you see where I'm going with this? And because I followed my instincts, I was right! You are the first emblem holder!" Sonic regretted getting a little angry at the chao now. Emblem obviously knows what to find in a hero, and she found him. He looked around to see if any students were looking at him again -which there was, and he waited for them to continue on with their work- and he smiled down at the angel.

_"Alright, I forgive you." _Emblem widely smiled at Sonic and flew into his chest to give him a hug. _"Now that we got that out of the way. How are we suppose to find the other emblem holders?"_

"Well like I said earlier. Just being able to see me is not enough to tell if they're an emblem holder." Emblem then thought back about what her master taught her about the emblem holders and thought of something. "Oh! I remember something the master once told me before! He had said that each emblem holder had the mark of a colored heart with wings somewhere on their body! **(Referencing 'Tokyo Mew Mew' here people. An idea, that I do not own.) **He said that it should directly point out that they are definitely an Emblem holder!" Sonic thought about it and nervously sweat dropped. The last time he checked, he didn't even have a heart shaped mark with wings some where on his body. Could it have possibly appeared some where on his skin? "Oh, I found yours!"

"What!?" Sonic's shout made the whole class jump and the teacher looked up from grading papers.

"Yamamoto-sama, is there a problem?" Everyone looked over at Sonic who hand his hand over his mouth.

"Uh... I uh..." The teacher suspiciously looked closer at Sonic's face and frowned.

"Did you just get out of art class? You might have some blue paint near the corner of your right eye. Do you want to go and wash it off real quick?" Sonic whispered a 'what?' and brought his hand up to his face. He rubbed his fingers around the spot his teacher pointed out and looked at his hand to find nothing staining it. He then thought about the mark Emblem mentioned and he froze. Was his mark actually ON his face!? "hum, looks like it dried already. But still, please go and wash it off real quick, okay?" Sonic looked down at Emblem and pointed at the spot where the 'dried paint' was on his face questionably. Emblem placed her tiny arms behind her back and sheepishly nodded that it was INDEED his mark. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to think of an excuse for the mark.

"Uh... actually Mrs. Norris-sempai... this is a... a mark... that suddenly appeared on my skin and... it won't come off." Mrs. Norris skeptically looked at Sonic. Emblem face palmed for the fact that Sonic basically told the truth.

"... so it's a birthmark."

"Yeah!" Sonic nodded.

"... Coincidentally in the shape of a small heart with wings."

"Y-Yeah!" he nods again.

"...and it's blue."

"...Y-Yeah!" The teacher still looked skeptically at Sonic and tried to look for any signs of him lying. Sonic had tried his best to keep his cool and just smiled innocently. Soon the teacher finally said 'alright then...' and told the class to continue their work and studying on World War I. Once everyone wasn't looking, Sonic quietly sighed in relief and looked down at Emblem who had her arms crossed and her eyes her half lidded. _"What?" _He went back to whispering.

"You could of told her that a random kid was playing with permanent markers and drew on your face. But nooooo, you HAD to go and tell her exactly what it is! A blue BIRTHMARK in the shape of a HEART with WINGS!" She mocked. "Would you like to add a halo to go with it?" Sonic sighed and place his hand near his face.

_"Look, I'm sorry Emblem, but I'm just not the kind of guy that instantly comes up with excuses. I'm also not the lying type. I may told her what it was, but that's all she knows what it is. She doesn't know that it's a mark of an emblem holder. So are we good?" _Emblem had sighed herself and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonic and Emblem remained quiet for the rest of the class and he was finally working on the assignment he was suppose to be doing.

Finally, the final bell rang to signal that school had ended, and students had began to exit the class. Sonic was stretching his arms as a yawn slipped through his mouth and then he began re-packing his notebooks and pencils in his hand bag.

"Hey, Sonic!" Silver walked up to Sonic's desk and was greeted with a nod. "First, I'll admit, you were acting pretty weird in class right now. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I guess I was just a bit... jumpy I guess." Sonic looked at Emblem who started to giggle. "But yeah, no need to worry Silv." Silver replied with a 'That's good!' and brought his hands behind his back.

"Hey, we practically go the same route, do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure! Just let me finish getting my stuff together first, and then we have to go meet up with Tails." Sonic placed the last item in his bag and flung his bag over his shoulder.

**"Who?" **Sonic took a step back in surprise and looked back and forth at Silver and Emblem who both asked at the same time. Sonic waited a bit for Silver to react to Emblem who was floating next to him, but then remembered that Silver couldn't see her anymore for some reason. He just sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, uhh... He's my little brother. You Saw him earlier this morning when we ran into each other." Emblem just took the answer by saying 'Ohh!' and giggled. But Silver just looked confused.

"That was your little brother?!" He pictured the scene from that morning in his mind, and compared the said 'little brother' to Sonic. "No offense, but you guy's don't look in anyway related. Unless someone in your family has blond hair like he does."

"No actually, we're not. He's adopted." Silver didn't expect that answer. But now that he thought about it, it did make sense. "We adopted him when I was eight and he was only five. To tell the truth, I always wanted a little brother! I'm really happy that I got one!" They walked out of the classroom with Emblem perched on Sonic's shoulder and they started heading for the exit.

"Soooo... how old are you now?" Silver had used Sonic's and Tails' ages from when they were eight and five used his fingers to calculate that they were three years apart.

"16."

"Then that would make him 13 today, right?" Sonic nodded with a 'uh huh!' and they both stopped at the school exits. "So he's a Junior High School student then!"

"Uh... actually- "

"Hey, Sonic!" The both of them looked up and found the same kid they were talking about came running up to them. Silver was surprised to see the boy un-expectantly. But what mostly shocked him the most was when he realized that he was wearing the same uniform that he and Sonic were wearing. "I didn't take too long, did I?

"Not at all. We just got here ourselves." Sonic replied and Tails then noticed Silver.

"Hey! You're the guy from this morning! Nice to me you... uh, you know, I really never got your name..." Tails rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. Tails then brought his hand up so he can shake hands with the dumbfounded teen. "I'm Miles Prower by the way. But Sonic really calls me Tails. What's your name?" Silver then snapped out of it and shook his head to come back to reality. He took Tails' hand and smiled sheepishly as well as he introduced himself.

"Uh... I'm Irou Honda. But you can just call me Silver." He then looked back at Sonic questionably. "Your brother... I mean, not that I'm judging or anything... but, he goes here?"

"Yeah, I was just about to tell you that Tails is really crazy smart and has a high IQ soooo... ... he skipped a grade." At the moment, Emblem flew off of Sonic's shoulder and floated over to Tails to get a better look at him. She sighed and floated back to Sonic's shoulder.

"I wish my big brother was here. I would love to see him again!" Sonic looked down at the angel and frowned. He wanted to say something to comfort, but Tails had caught his attention when he started to speak to him.

"Sonic, what's that?" Tails was pointing to Sonic's eye and immediately, Sonic knew he was pointing to his mark. He smiled sheepishly and covered it with his hand.

"Uh, nothing to worry about little buddy."

"Obviously, it's in the shape of a heart with wings. Do you put that on yourself?" Emblem who was listening in, laughed and wondered if Sonic was going to come up with a different excuse.

"No, uh... it's just a..." Silver laughed at Sonic and cutted in.

"He just explained to our class that it's a birthmark that suddenly appeared on his face, and coincidently, it's blue and in the form of heart with wings." Silver simply explained to Tails. Tails looked at Sonic teasingly and just laughed.

"You know Sonic, I sometimes see girls do that to their face and your telling me that it's a birthmark that suddenly appeared?" Yup, Tails is always the hardest to convince him of something. He always explains other theories that gets in the way of someone else's. He's just that smart!

"Uh.. yeah!" Tails smirked at his brother raised a brow.

"And your sure about that?" To prove his point, Sonic took his brothers finger and rubbed it over the mark to prove that it's not paint.

"Pretty sure." Sonic almost laughed at the face Tails made to see that the mark did not rub off. He tried again himself, this time a little rougher and was amazed that it didn't come off again. "Ow! Calm down buddy! I actually need my face!" Sonic joked and Tails was now convinced that it was a 'birthmark'.

"Okay okay, I'm convinced! But watch, you might actually get some comments about it from the girls. They really like that kind of stuff."**(Like me! XD) **Then speak of the devil, a small group of girls were about to pass by and one of them spotted the mark on Sonic's face. Once she pointed it out to the group of girls she was with, they started to surround Sonic -or who they know him as Haru- and they were commenting on how cute it looks and they started taking pictures of his face with the mark showing. Emblem had quickly moved from Sonic's shoulder as the blue haired boy himself found more and more girls coming over to him and making him feel uncomfortable. Quickly, he squeezed his way over to Silver and Tails and grab a hold of their hands.

"Let's get out of here!" Sonic had quickly stated and ran, dragging his friend and brother behind. Emblem had flew after the trio as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, walking along the side walk, Tadase Fujimori**(1) **was minding his own business and was on his way home to his and his mom's apartment when suddenly, Haru came running by and was dragging his brother Miles, and the new kid he believed his name was Irou Honda by their hands. You could hear the two poor boys yelling for 'Sonic' to slow down, but he didn't. He knew Haru was pretty fast, thanks to the rumors he was hearing about the cross country team. But once Haru had run past him, he was surprised when he felt the wind pick up and caused him to almost lose his balance. Once he got it back, he stared down at Haru who was still running and was amazed at how far he's gotten. Maybe he slightly underestimated him because, this 'Haru' guy is REALLY fast. But something felt off. He seems a bit... too fast... ... maybe... too TOO fast. A weird feeling then started to rise in his chest. It felt like... excitement? Heh, hasn't felt like this since he was little. When he was growing up, he really liked to run as well. In fact, when he was in elementary school, he had challenged EVERY single boy and girl to a race, and of coarse, he always won. He remembered the thrill he felt every time he ran. The wind that would blow through his black hair, the big smile he would have on his face, and the fans he earned who cheer him on for every race he puts himself into. But then one day, HE was challenged to a race. Not that he backed down or anything, but he really like racing for fun. This race was different. The kid who had challenged him had took the time to set up an obstacle coarse with the help of his friends. This obstacle coarse looked dangerous. The starting line was in the park. They start of running and they had to pick one out of four paths to take. two were safe and two of them either had cactus being thrown at you or you'll be chased by a rabid pit bull. Then once you manage to get past that, you literally have to run through speeding traffic. Once you survive that, you pick another one out of two roads. One lead to victory and the other lead to punishment.

Tadese was a bit prickled a bit, he barely got hit by a car and in the end, he ended up getting punished either way. He had figured that since the kid himself had made this coarse he decided to follow him on the last coarse. That's when he realized that the race was a set up. The punishment he got was a beat up. The kid who challenged him and his friends had messed up one of his knees and got him put in the hospital. His whole world went crashing down when he was told that his knee would never work the same again, which had also meant he could never run again. After he got out of the hospital, all of his fans were disappointed in him that he technically 'lost' the race said that they want to worship winners. Nobody wanted to be around him anymore when they stupidly believed in the fake rumors that were being told among the kids and it continued on to today. Since that day, Tadese's smile had faded. But now, he can feel the old, but VERY familiar tugging on his lips that curved into his rare smile that disappeared all those years ago. He looked over at Haru who turned at a certain corner and his smile turned into a smirk. His old challenging look returned to his face and all he wanted now, was to challenge Haru to a race. He didn't know what was driving him to make this decision, but there was something about Haru and his speed that made him feel excited and form a new motivation. He looked down at his right broken knee and frowned. This time, it's not going to get in his way. This race will be his.

With that final thought, he was about to continue his walk home. But then...

_"CHAO CHAO!" _Tadese looked to his right and found what looked like an angelic creature. It looked like it was out of breath and it was flapping it's feathery wings as fast as it could. He confusedly scratched his head and started to pinch his arm to see if he was dreaming. He felt pain, so it wasn't a dream. Was he hallucinating then? Then again, the only medication he's taking is for his knee only. What was this creature? _"CHAAOOO!... ... ... CH-CHAO CHAOOO!" _Then without warning, the angelic creature stopped flapping his wings and was about to fall to the ground. Without thinking, Shadow quickly sped walked over to the creature and made it land in his hands. He could feel the pain thumping in his knee but ignored it as all of his focus was on the creature in his hands. The said thing was panting tiredly as it's face turned red. Tadese brought it close and used his finger to gently nudge it's face. Once it got it's breath back and felt another soft nudge on it's face, it opened it's large blue eyes and found itself looking into red ones. It then realized that it was in the hands of Tadese.

"... A-Are you alright?" He was surprised when it understood him and it nodded it's head. He looked around and didn't see any other angelic creatures like the one he's holding. "Do you belong anywhere?"

_"...Ch-Chao chao chao." _Again, Tadese was surprised. In the mixture of chao's it said, he somehow heard the word, 'Haru-chan'.

"...You're... looking for... Haru-chan?"

"Chao! Ch-Chao!" It nodded.

"Uhhh... all I know is that he ran that way." He pointed in the direction he last saw Haru run. "But from that point on, I don't know where else he turns to get home. Sorry little guy." The angelic creature looked like it was in disbelief and sighed. One side that nobody knew about Tadese, was that he actually loved animals. Seeing the sad face on the creature made him think of a way to help it. I then remembered that he was alone at the apartment right now and his mom won't be back until two more days. "Hey... " The creature looked up at him. "How about you stay with me and go look for Haru tomorrow? How's that sound?" The creature stared at him for a bit, until it's eyes brightened up and it flew into Tadese's chest for a hug as it chanted 'Chao' over and over again. Also meaning he heard the word 'thank you' over and over again. Tadese chuckled a bit and went on wards towards his apartment.

But little does Tadese know, he's in for a surprise.

* * *

**(1) Yes, I changed Shadow's human last name from 'Tatsuya' to 'Fujimori'. I honestly thought about the name and I repeatedly said it to myself as well. 'Tadese Tatsuya'. I now seriously think that it sounds like 'tata' or 'tootsie roll' or sumthin' like that! It also kind of sounds like a made up Japanese last name. So I officially changed the name to 'Tadese Fujimori'!**

**So I hope you like this chapter! Sorry that it took so long! I'll try to have the next chapter updated as soon as I can. Until then, remember to review, comment, follow, fave it, and don't forget to be awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Right now, I'm going to let you read this chapter, and in the end please continue to read it because I have a message for those who have been waiting for me to update this story and that it explains why I had a long absence from FanFiction. **

**Here's a new chapter of "Royal Emblem"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SEGA(c) Including the characters Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy or any of the other character's I might include in here!**

* * *

"Emblem!? EMBLEM!" Sonic called out to the 'lost chao' as he began looking around the streets. After yesterday's events, (and after Sonic apologized for accidentally dragging Silver home with him) He had noticed that emblem wasn't any where around. Sonic had went back around town to search for the angelic creature, but with no luck, he got back home with no floating chao by him. His parents had asked him about why he left so suddenly, BUUUUT, because of his nature for not being a liar, he basically told them that he was looking for an 'animal' that went missing, and of course, having parents that know you very well, they believed him. But like before, Tails was hard to convince, and he got suspicious about it. It took sometime, but Sonic had some how managed to get his little brother to let it go and not worry about. It was still obvious that Tails was still suspicious, but he agreed to play along and let it go for now.

The next day, Sonic woke up and threw his uniform on. Not bothering to brush his teeth or do his hair, he shouted out that he was 'taking off' and ran out the door. It took him a minute to realize it, but as he ran, he noticed he was running faster than before. To prove my point, all you could see is a blue blur speeding through the streets, making cars screech to a stop, people jumping out of the way while yelping, cats from the ally ways get skittish then run away, and lastly, Sonic's yelling. As he ran, he was yelling in panic as he desperately tried to avoid running into anything and anyone. Finally, when he got to a secluded ally way, he tried to skid to a stop, but unfortunately, an innocent looking pebble was sitting in Sonic's path that he some how managed to trip over and fly right into the building wall. **(Poor pebble... ;_; )**

Sonic groaned in pain as he got up and rubbed the aching pain on his head. As soon as the sparks disappeared, he shook his head and adjust his vision.

"W-What was that?!" Sonic mumbled. "Last time I remembered, I could run fast, not at crazy abnormal speed!" He turned and twisted himself around to see if any changes to his body had occurred. When he found none, he groaned and started to dust the dirt off his uniform. When he got to his coat, he felt a bulge in his pocket. With a sounded 'huh?' he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a Silver chain that was connected to the a blue emblem that appeared around his neck from yesterday. "Oh... right."

Unexpectedly, the emblem began to lit up. Sonic flinched a bit, but relaxed to it's soft glow. Then he felt something. It highly unusual, but it somehow felt familiar. He felt the tingling sensation on his cheek and brought his hand up to trace his blue mark. It may be apart of his skin now and it feels just like that, but he could tell that it had a different texture. With that sensation he was feeling altogether, he looked further into the ally and was puzzled. Something was telling him to go down there. He had a feeling that the chao he was looking for could be just down this ally. He looked back out to the streets from where cars are driving by and civilians were walking the sidewalks to get to work or to school. He turned back around to the ally and narrowed his eyes. He decided to go with his sensations. With a quick breath of oxygen, He put emblem chain around his neck and slowly walked down the ally. He had to make a few turns from here to there, but for every step Sonic took, the stronger his sensations got. Finally, he felt a zap and the sensations he was feeling started to rise in his chest. He was getting near to the end, so Sonic started to run. A small smile cracked at the corners on his mouth, though for what reason? That's kinda of hard to explain, but let's put it like this. Emblem is close, really close.

Sonic had finally reached the end of the ally and was blinded by the sunshine that got in his eyes. When his vision cleared, his smile dropped a bit when he saw that he was standing in front of apartment buildings. The buildings had a tan shade of color. It didn't look new, yet it didn't look old. Surrounding the place was a black metal fence with an automatic gate that opens for cars to pass through. Next, to it was door that allowed people on foot to get inside. The main lobby was a small building in the center of the apartments and outside it was a sign that said "Megumi &amp; Sal Home Apartments".

"How and... why is Emblem here?" Sonic pondered to himself as he watched the people inside either leave or stay in the apartments, sit out side with the newspaper in their hands, or walk in and out of their apartment rooms. Not even knowing where to go, Sonic just stood there and decided to watch the place until he could spot something out of place. Finding something small yet SO out of place shouldn't be that hard to find!... Right? His attention went up to one of the apartment doors that opened on the second floor and his breath hitched. "Is that... ... ...Tadase?!"

* * *

Tadase walked out of his apartment dressed in his uniform. Closely following behind was the floating creature he helped yesterday. When he and this creature arrived at the apartments, he was surprised that nobody gave him strange looks when he held the angelic creature in his arms. But other wise, they just ignored them and he walked up the stairs to his apartment. During the angelic creature's stay, the name Emblem had went through his mind. He didn't know what it was, but that name some how lead him to the creature before him. From there on, he started calling her Emblem. **(You're seeing the connection, ne~ ?) **He also discovered that she wasn't like any other animal that couldn't eat certain foods. She practically could eat anything! Most of the food was gone from the cabinets that night, and for sure his mom is going to notice that it's missing when she comes back tomorrow.

During that night when he and Emblem were in bed, Emblem was the only one asleep. Tadase on the other hand, he wanted to know where Emblem even came from. What IS she, to be precise. So far, he knows that she is unlike any other kind of animal he's seen. (Though he's not even sure if she's even animal for that matter.) She has her own mind, -meaning she can speak for herself and she has her own opinions- she can pretty much eat any kind of food, and for the weirdest parts so far, only he can see and understand her. How can it be possible for nobody else to see her, but him? Especially, HOW can he even understand her when he only hears the word 'chao' come out of her mouth? The more he thought about Emblem, the more questions start piling up in his mind, and none of them seemed to be getting any logical answers. He even tried looking through the internet as well if he could find anything in this creatures' class. Alas, he didn't find anything that was helpful.

_"Cha- Chao Chao?" _Tadase looked up and saw the Emblem staring at him with concern. Blinking a bit, he sighed and started to carefully walk down the steps to the ground floor.

"It's nothing Emblem. I was just thinking." Emblem caught up and was now floating along with him.

_"Chao Chao Chao?" _Tadase leaned against the rail when he got to the bottom of the stairs and bent down to rub his knee.

"Nothing to concern you about. It's not important." He winced when he felt his knee throb a little bit for just going down the steps. Oh, how he wished this stupid pain would just go away so he could walk and run around like how he had normally did when he was little. But now he felt handicapped. He couldn't do any of that stuff any more. He was very naive when he was small, and he felt stupid when he looked back at the challenge he accepted back than. Now that he was older, he would know that if he was challenged into something like that again, he wouldn't accept it. People who would, WILL regret it for their entire life... and look where that got him. Forever injured and handicapped. He was offered to use a wheel chair many times before, but he refused all of those offers. He will not be treated as someone who is needy. He is his own person, and he doesn't need help from people to stand for him, smell for him, taste for him, or even feel for him. No way will it go down like that. Not when he's breathing and standing on his own will.

When the pain finally subsided, he took a long breath and stood up to continue is walk. Emblem stared at him the entire way when they got closer to the gates. She had noticed Tadase's activities when he would occasionally bend down and rub his knee painfully. At first, she thought that he had hurt himself when he ran to come and catch her. But when she asked, she felt even worse when he told her that it was an injury that's forever longing. That was all she was told, but enough for her to feel what he was feeling. When wandering around Tadase's room, there was a shelf that had all of his awards from being in the Youth track team. Even though she wasn't from this world and didn't know what a 'Youth Track Team' is, she guessed it had to do with running. The poor guy. Seeing him like this with an injury that prevents him from running? She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now.

Just as they were both about to pass the gate, Emblem felt a sudden energy. A VERY familiar energy. Could it be? Quickly zipping past Tadase, -who in reaction raised a brow at her in question- she squeezed herself in between the bars of the gate and looked around.

Tadase saw her reaction change to excitement as she threw herself at someone that seemed to be there. Curiously, he walked over to the gate to peek around the corner -after opening it of course-. Standing there with his back turned was his classmate, Haru Yamamoto. What was he doing here? He should be at school right now, right? But then he noticed he was hugging something in his arms. He looked closely at what it was and his eyes widened when he saw a giggling Emblem snuggling closely to Haru's face. Then he gasped. Haru can see her?!

He didn't realize it when his gasp was accidentally let out and Haru turned around with wide eyes.

* * *

Both boys were just staring at each other. None of them were even making a sound. Emblem confusedly just watched them in their contest to try to see who would blink first. A light breeze had slightly blew through them which made their hair go in their eyes, but neither of them had even blinked. Not even once. Finally, when the breeze had stopped, it seemed to had lifted the mood a little and one of them finally broke the ice.

"H-Hey!" Sonic tried to play it cool as if Emblem wasn't even there. But he started to worry when Tadase continued to stare at him in disbelief. Or was it is with perplex? He didn't know. Sonic then laughed awkwardly and lightly let Emblem go. Tadase must think he's a weirdo now. I mean, HOW often do you see a teenager snuggle with nothing but the air? Completely normal, ne~? "Well uhh... I'm just gonna head on over to school now, heh heh!" Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously and sweat dropped as Tadase's staring began to make him very uncomfortable. He started to back away from him with a sheep-ish smile. "O-Okay... ... Bye!" With that, he started to turn away and was about to walk off, until Tadase stopped him with his own voice.

"Y-You can see her?" Sonic flinched with his foot frozen in mid air before he took his first step. Did he hear that right? To check, his tried to relax himself and just stood there with his back facing Tadase.

"Uh, see?! See who?" Emblem knew what was going on and flew in front of Sonic's face which made him jump a bit. Tadase had saw that and gasped.

"You do see her!" With that, he walked over to face Sonic. But the said boy continue to look forward and tried not to look at him. But being at the same height as him, it was impossible.

"I uhh... don't... know what you're talking about." Tadase groaned at Sonic's continuation of denial and glared at him.

"Quit playing dumb! You know I'm talking about Emblem!" Sonic snapped from that and now it was his turn to look at Tadase in disbelief.

"What!? How do you know her name?!" Tadase smirked at his reaction.

"Hah, I got you!" He pointed at Sonic. Sonic looked dumb founded for a minute before he realized what he said and groaned.

"A-Alright fine! Yes, I can see her." Tadase grinned for a second and was about to say something else. But Sonic interrupted him before he could. "But now I want to know why can YOU see her?! Only certain people can see her for certain reasons." Tadase was taken back for a minute before he laughed.

"Heh, you took the words right out of my mouth. I was just about to ask you that very same question. Why can YOU see her? If I recall, you said only certain people can see her right? So why are you that certain person?" Sonic sweat dropped. How was he suppose to answer that? 'Oh, that's very simple! Apparently, I'm an Emblem holder, and because of that, I can see Emblem! Also, Emblem herself told me that if you're a certain person or one of the other three Emblem Holders I was suppose to find, then that's the reason why you could see her!'... ... ... ... Yeah, he would 'totally' believe that. "Well? What's you're reason? Or you just going to stall and make me stand here all day?" Tadase started to glare when he was kept waiting. But in all honesty, he really couldn't continue to stand there. He can feel his knee starting to act up again. But he wouldn't dare show that he was in pain in front of this idiot. He was managing to stand his ground and be a wall. Meanwhile, Sonic was feeling intimidated by Tadase's glare. He knew he wasn't going to believe him, but he wasn't going to straight out lie to him. He wasn't like that. Would he have to show it to prove it? Slowly and hesitating, Sonic was about to lift his hand up to his power emblem. Emblem gasped a bit when she realized what he was about to do. Then suddenly, a sounded 'hn-ed' came from Tadase and he closed his eyes. Not knowing what to do, Sonic just stood there and waited for what he was about to do next. Unexpectedly, a smile appeared on his face as he looked up. "Fine, I get it." That answer made Sonic blink.

"...Wait... What?!" Shadow looked over at Emblem who had a worried look on her face.

"Seeing Emblem's reaction, I'm guessing you both have a really big secret you don't want me to know about. Is that it?" All the two could do was stare at him in trying to prosper what Tadase had just said. "If that's how it really is, then I won't force it out of you."

"For real!?" Sonic felt his heart beating miles per minute when he thought that he had to reveal that he was an Emblem Holder. But because of what Tadase said, it fixed right back up again.

"Sure... I mean, I do want to know how you can now run at abnormal speed from when I saw you running from the school yesterday. But even if I asked you that, you might of given me an excuse like, 'it's-some-sort-of-super-power-I-recently-just-got.', right? Or is that apart of your really big secret?" There goes his heart again. How much did Tadase actually know?! Tadase laughed when he saw Sonic tense up a bit. He then turned around and began to walk down the sidewalk towards the school. "Relax, Yamamoto. I won't tell anyone about Emblem or that you have a huge secret. Everyone has one right? I respect their private personal life." Both Sonic and Emblem let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, and one more thing..." Tadase turned a bit to look at Sonic and he smirked. "Maybe you can use your normal running speed to beat me in a race some day." Sonic blinked once and his face turned into a challenging one.

"Oh! Is that a challenge I hear!" Sonic laughed as Tadase smirked at his enthusiasm.

"Relax, I said 'some day'. But still, be ready. You never know when I might challenge you. Besides, I think that abnormal speed you have is fake." Sonic felt he was just punched when he heard that statement.

"W-Wha- Excuse me!?"

"I'm JUST saying. You never know, It could just be an illusion that makes people think what it looks like." He mocked as Sonic growled, but Sonic then began to glare challengingly at him.

"Oh-ho-ho, you're going to regret saying that! Watch, when that day comes, I'll be the one who's actually going to have to look back at you while 'I'm' in front." Tadase 'hn-ed' and began his walk again.

"we'll see." Emblem had been watching how both of them knew what to say after the other said something. Wow, they hardly know each other, yet they kind of act like they were already friends in a way. She looked over at Tadase as he walked.

_"Haru-chan." _Sonic 'huh-ed' and looked over at Emblem.

"What's up?"

_"We have to keep a good eye on him. Remember that I said that 'being able to see me is not enough to know they're an Emblem Holder?'" _Sonic nodded.

"And you're saying that Tadase might be one." Emblem nodded in response. "Well then, if I remember what you also told me, I have to look for the same mark that I have, but on him right?" Emblem nodded again. "Awesome! Uh, but wait. I didn't see it on his face."

_"It doesn't have to be the face. Yours just coincidentally happen to appear on your cheek. I could be anywhere on his body. His shoulder, his back, his legs, anywhere!" _Sonic groaned. Does he really have to practically watch him that closely? That'll be so obvious, the whole school will assume that he's a weirdo right away.

"Hey weirdo!" Sonic looked up when he heard Tadase again who barely got to the first block and he was looking straight at him. "Before you get to school, it would probably be a good idea to wash that paint or marker or whatever it is you used to make that drawing on your face! You look like a kid!" With that, Tadase turned the corner leaving Sonic fuming in his spot. Oh, he would if he could. But as to how he put it to the class he disrupted yesterday, it's a 'birthmark that suddenly appeared on his face.'! Emblem giggled a bit as she watched the First Emblem Holder Sulk in his spot. He then sighed and began to walk the sidewalk as well.

"Let's just... get to school already." Emblem nodded and began to float along with Sonic as they walked.

* * *

Just a few minutes later and they could of been late. Sonic had decided on the way that he would walk along with Tadase since they were both going the same way. But he noticed that Tadase made a few stops here and there only to rub his knee. He started to wonder if he might of hurt himself in some way. He asked him about it, but like Emblem -not that he knew that Tadase already told her- all he told him was that it was an injury he got when he was little. Sonic remembered what he said earlier about respecting personal live's, so he decided to respect his private life as well and decided not to dwell on it more. Though he did offer a hand to help him walk, but in which Tadase refused. It felt like forever when they would walk and stop, walk and stop, and repeat. But it was some how a miracle that they were now sitting in class right now right before the late bell rang. As of now in Sonic's case, it's time for the morning punishment, even though he did nothing wrong...

Math lectures.

As soon as the teacher came in, she right away started lecturing on whatever lesson Algebra 2 had to offer. He and Silver were doing some of the practice problem the class was given... urm... correction... Silver was going through the problems with flying colors while Sonic stared at the book that had these unknown numbers and letters on them that made it hard for him to understand. With a sigh, he looked over at Silver's paper and smiled.

"Hey, Silv." Silver responded with a 'hmm' while most of his concentration was on his work. "You're a smart kid! Teach me some of your smartness!" Silver laughed and looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic... I'm just using techniques I learned from Algebra 1. Try doing that." Sonic glared a bit but not harshly at his new friend.

"I have a blank mind Silver. Come on, help me out here!" Silver rolled his eyes a bit and sighed.

"Fiine... what do you not get?"

"I don't get why they decided to add letters to math problems." Silver shook his head and got started on helping him with the first problem. Meanwhile, Emblem was lying down on the table as she yawned and was starting to become bored. After notifying Sonic, she floated off the table and began to fly around the class room. She then looked over at Tadase who sat alone in the back and was working independently. Deciding to accompany him, she flew down to the desk and sat in front of Tadase's open book. In reaction, Tadase looked up at Emblem in surprise. Looking around to see if anyone could see Emblem -which they couldn't- he lightly smiled at the joyful chao and gently nudged his finger on her cheek. With a giggle, Emblem flew up and decided to rest on Tadase's shoulder. With a light chuckle, Tadase allowed it and went right to his 'simple' math problems.

Emblem rested her head on her folded arms and looked around classroom. It was a bit noisy, yet it wasn't as loud. Half of the students were doing the work that was on the board, while the other half of the students decided that it was their free time and started chatting, goofing around, and/or talk about personal non-school related subjects. Suddenly, Tadase hissed and shifted a bit in his spot. Emblem flew off of his shoulder to see the dark haired boy bent down a bit and his hand started to rub his knee again.

_'Poor Tadase.' _Emblem thought. _'I wish there is a way for me to help you feel better. I can't imagine enduring that much pain for the rest of my life.' _With those thoughts, Tadase sighed as soon as the pain faded a bit and he gripped his pencil again. Suddenly, the classroom was interrupted by the classroom phone as it began to ring. The teacher put a hold on her attendance check list and she picked up the phone with a 'Class E-207, teacher speaking.' She sat there with the phone in her ear and she would eventually reply with 'yes...' or 'uh huh...' while nodded her head from time to time. After a while, her eyes narrowed and her face was now in confusion.

"Mr. Fujimori?..." She mumbled into the phone. Though it didn't go unheard by Sonic when he paused in the middle of a yawn. His eyes wandered over to the teacher who was listening to the person speaking through the other line with a confused look. "Umm... I understand what your saying, but why would you think that all leads to him? Despite all the negative rumors that have been going on around about him, I believe and trust that he's a very good student. Besides, you know about the... uhh..." Sonic quickly looked down at his paper when she placed her hand on the speaker and looked around to see if any of the students were listening. Seeing that _'all' _the students were minding their own business, she removed her hand and resumed what she was saying. "... condition, that he's in. So, I highly doubt he's done any of that. Also, should all teachers be informed about-" She was suddenly cut off as the person on the line interrupted her with a serious voice. She then sighed and responded back with an 'alright, I'll send him up.'. Without saying good-bye, she hung the phone up and looked around the room. Sonic had to look down again once she looked over at him when she was scanning the room. With another sigh, she called up two names to her desk. "Mr. Fujimori and Mr. Yamamoto, please see me at my desk." Thinking that they were in trouble, the whole class 'ooo-ed' at them. Both of them were surprised at being called on, but they both rose from their seat's at walked up to the teachers desk.

Being the curious creature she was, Emblem herself floated off of Tadase's shoulder and flew over to the teacher. Both Tadase and Sonic flinched when they saw this, but relaxed when their teacher didn't respond to her. When they got to her desk, she placed her hands on top of each other and placed them on her desk.

"Alright you two. I just got off the phone with the vice principle, and apparently, he said that 'you', Mr. Fujimori, had caused a destruction in the teachers lounge..." Both Tadase and Sonic replied with a surprised 'What?!' which got some nosy student's to lean in closer to the conversation. The teacher noticed and frowned, then motioned them to continue their work. With a flinch, they resumed their work and the teacher went back to the boys in front of her. "Yes, and I know you wouldn't do such a thing, right Mr. Fujimori?"

"Y-Yeah I wouldn't, but why is he pointing fingers at me?" As if on cue, the pain on his knee returned again and he leaned on the desk to support it.

"That's the question at hand. I'm sure that you're also aware that the entire staff knows about the condition your in, and that also includes the principle and vice principle, right? So why is the vice principle blaming you without evidence?" She paused for a minute and as she predicted, both Sonic and Tadase shrugged their shoulder's while shaking their heads no. "Yes, there's something fishy going on, and I want you two to figure that out."

"Huh? Why me a well? I mean, this is about Tadase right?" Sonic asked while scratching the mark on his cheek.

"Well let me be honest. I know you're not really doing ANY your work, am I right Mr. Yamamoto?" She asked in a creepy sweet voice which made Sonic sweat drop and take a step back. It was true, when Silver was in the middle of helping him in this 'math language', his entire brain completely shut down and he instantly gave up. "That's what I thought. Any way, let me explain. Yes, this is about Mr. Fujimori and the vice principle asked to only send him up to his office. But what he doesn't know is that I'm going to send you as well Yamamoto-san. I want you to go with Fujimori but don't go in the office with him. Just wait outside the office in case anything happens. From how the vice principle sounded, he was very aggressive and I have a really bad feeling your going to find out what it is when you get there. Alright?" They both nodded and she took out two pieces of paper and started writing on them. When she was finished, she gave them both a sheet. "Here are some passes in case a teacher or hall monitor finds you, alright? Now get going." With that, they bowed respectfully and started out the door. Before they slid the door closed, Emblem quickly followed after them.

"... ...I never said you could call me by my birth name." Tadase mumbled as they were walking down the hall and Sonic rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Oh... heh heh... Whoops... it must of uh- ...slipped out." In response, Tadase just rolled his eyes and Emblem giggled at the face Sonic made.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the vice principle's office, they both nodded and Tadase knocked on the door. The stood there for a few seconds until the door began to slide open. Tadase looked up and peering down at him was the vice principle himself, but the look in eye showed that he was NOT in the best of moods. But he looked more tired than angry. Sonic and Emblem -who wanted to stick with Sonic- made sure they were a few paces away from the two to stay hidden, but what happened next was unexpected.

"I'm very busy right now Mr. Fujimori, so make this quick." He sighed and rubbed his head, which lead Tadase to blink.

"Uh... didn't you want to see me?" Now it was the vice princple's turn to blink.

"Why would I have wanted to call you up for?" Tadase stole a quick glance inside his office and saw that somebody else was already in there. Was he in the middle of a meeting with this guy? With that thought, he looked back up at the Vice principle who was looking at him with much confusion.

"Uh, well... I was told that you called our class and that you wanted me to come see you. Something about the teacher's lounge getting destroyed?" The vice principle flinched and the man inside his office sat up and turned to look at Tadase.

"The teacher's lounge was destroyed? Hashimoto-san, what is the meaning of this?" Quickly, vice principle Hashimoto quickly turned to him while shaking his hand.

"Oh, no no no! There's was no destruction happening here! Uh... please excuse me. I need to... step out a bit." With that, Hashimoto pushed Tadase out of the way and slipped out of his own office. After sliding the door back in its spot, Sonic had heard the whole thing and came out of his hiding spot. Emblem had decided to fly up and floated over the three.

"Okay, what's going on?" Just by asking that, Hashimoto jumped at Sonic's sudden appearance.

"When did you?!- How did you?!- ... !" His eyes widened when he had a closer inspection on Sonic's face. Pretty soon, he didn't realize that he was staring. Sonic was staring to feel creeped out and took a small step back.

"Uh.. Vice principle Hashimoto? A-Are you okay?" Sonic asked and Hashimoto blinked and snapped out of whatever world he just went to.

"Ah, I-I'm fine." He shook his head and brought his attention back over to Tadase. "Anyway, Mr. Fujimori, I would of called you up if I were not in the middle of an important meeting with someone JUST as important, but what I'm very curious about is your reason for coming here. What's this about the teacher's lounge being destroyed? I was just there half an hour ago, including some other teachers who were there as well." The two boys stood there dumbfounded for a moment until Sonic spoke.

"Well, judging by how you're asking, A 'supposed' phone call had called our classroom." Sonic quoted the word 'supposed' with his fingers.

"Our teacher told us that you had called." Tadase continued. "She said that you had some suspicions about me being 'connected' to destroying the teachers lounge as a prank." Hashimoto took in what Tadase had said and blinked. His eyes then narrowed making face frown.

"Wait, no no no, that wouldn't make any sense. Even if something like that had really happened, I wouldn't connect you with it because of your-... " He quickly paused in the middle of his sentence and his eyes slowly wandered over to Sonic. "... uhh... because of the condition your in." Tadase sighed at this while he had his eyes closed.

"It's fine. Yamamoto already knows about my knee. He... just doesn't know what happened." Hashimoto looked surprised for a minute. But then relaxed when he saw Sonic nod his head in an innocent and embarassed sort of way, yet just by looking at him, Hashimoto knew that he was another student that he could trust. With that thought said, he rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Listen, I'm in a very important meeting right now so," In his pocket, he pulled out a notepad and a pen. "This is an approval pass by me to let teachers know you're aloud in the lounge for today. Go and check if it really is destroyed. If not, then go back to class and we'll deal with who made that phone call." He handed the pass over to Tadase in which they both nodded and both the boys headed towards the lounge that was near the cafeteria.

Before Hashimoto went back into his office to finish his meeting, he felt something fly over him. He turned to look and found Emblem following Tadase and Sonic. It took him a second to realize what he saw, but in the end, he chuckled and had a pleased smile on his face.

"So they're the next Emblem holders, huh?" He hummed. "Let's see where this goes." With that, he breathed in some air and entered his office to continue his meeting.

* * *

"You do realize you look ridiculous with that paint on your face." Tadase commented on the mark that was placed on Sonic's cheek in which he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was born with it." Sonic had his cheeks puffed up to make it look like he was pouting and he was staring at Emblem who was flying in between the two boys as they walked. Yet he looked back up Tadase when he heard him laugh. Sonic raised one of his eyebrows as he stared at the dark haired teen. "What's so funny?"

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Tadase smirked at Sonic as he folded his arms. "Since the day I first saw you, I knew that mark was never on your face to begin with. What are you trying to start here? Some sort of trend?" Sonic frowned a bit and tried to think of a come back. Sadly, nothing came to his thoughts and he groaned.

"Look, can we just put the comments about my mark aside and get this whole 'lounge getting destroyed' thing out of the way?" Now it was Tadase's turn to roll his eyes, but was quickly bent over when he felt pain in his knee again. But this time, it felt a little stronger then what he usually felt. Concern was shown on Sonic's face once he saw Tadase get down on his other knee while his hands were gently gripping the cap of his knee.

"Dude, are you alright?" Sonic asked as Emblem floated downward towards Tadase with just as much concern.

_"Chao chao chao_ _ch-chao?"_ The angelic chao placed her small hands on Tadase's and the teen just sighed.

"A-A little. But don't worry about it, I-I'm fine. I've probably have just been walking on it for too long_."_ With that, he tried to get up. But the throbbing pain was too much for him and he fell to his hands with a groan.

"Uh, maybe you should... go see the nurse?" Sonic suggested. But from how he said it, it was more of a question from how he really wanted to put it. To his surprise, Tadase shook his head no and looked up at him from the floor.

"The lounge is just around the corner. J-Just... give me a minute." Sonic watched Tadase look back down with his eyes closed and slowly inhaled and exhaled some air. Sonic frowned a bit. Tadase must go through this routine a lot. Having to take a lot of breaks from walks and enduring sharp pains in his knee everyday? Sonic looked closely at Tadase's knee and noticed that something was wrapped around it even through it was hidden from under his pant sleeve. Wow, even through he wears a leg brace, he can still feel the pain. Sonic's eyes narrowed. Going beside Tadase, he bent down and wrapped his arm around his waist then placed his the other teen's arm over his shoulder. "H-Hey, what are you-...?"

"It's fine." Emblem had backed away a bit as Sonic help Tadase stand up and go over to the wall. Gently, he sat the other against the wall and smiled. "Sit tight, alright? Relax your knee here while I go check on the lounge." He turned to Emblem who was blinking at them and he winked at her. "Emblem, you can keep an eye on him for me will yah'?" Emblem's eyes enlarged at this and she nodded her head up and down. "Sweet! I'll be right back, alright?! See yah'!" With that, he ran down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Tadase behind. Emblem flew over to Tadase with a cheerful smile.

_"Chao chao. Chao ch-chao chao cho cha-chao." _

"He's... only trying to help me?" Tadase repeated her question to make sure that was what she said, and she nodded in reply with a 'Chao!'. Emblem then floated closer and rested herself on Tadase's left shoulder. He petted her head as she cuddled near his face, and now he was looking in the direction Haru 'ran'. He remembered how Haru ran yesterday and laughed. Just what was his 'classmate' hiding from him. Surely, that speed he ran at just couldn't be real. From what he heard from the cross-country team, he was titled as, 'co-captain'. This speed that he see's Haru running at is too fast for him to have that title. Heck, it was even too fast for him to even have the 'Captain' speed of his is NOT normal. And that mark on his face... where did it come from? He obviously wouldn't draw something like that on his own face. What does it mean? Could it be the answer to why he has this unbelievable speed?... ... No way. Now that he thinks about it, connecting abnormal speed with mark that a girl would put on their face sounds really ridiculous. But still, he knew Haru was hiding something about his speed, but he doesn't know how to explain it. Something was REALLY off or not connecting.

With that thought and with the throbbing pain that's still in his knee, he sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Waiting for Haru to come back and say 'The Lounge is fine. Let get back to class!'.

* * *

So much for Tadase getting what he wished for. Sonic stood in front of where the door to the teacher's lounge 'should' be. The hinges were torn off and the door was now sprawled on the ground with bits of chips of wood that's either beside it or lifted from it. Taking a small step at a time, Sonic entered the room and noticed sploshes of purple goop and half the furniture ripped or upside down.

"Wow, I've heard of pranks like this. But this is to the extreme." Sonic mumbled to himself as his face turned disgusted when he looked down and lifted his foot off of the purple substance that was sticking to his shoe. Before he could continue onward, he noticed a sudden movement to his right and something being shot at him. Quickly, he ducked and looked up to see a water balloon fly over him and hit the wall. With a splat, the clean yellow wall was now covered in the same purple goop that's all over the room. Sonic turned and standing there in front of him was a guy not wearing any sort of school uniform, but his clothing did consist of what a skater would wear. He wore a green jacket with white fur on the hood and thin yellow stripes going down his arms. He wore black cargo pants and red boots with a zig-zag stripe. Covering his eyes were some yellow goggles, strapped around his back was a what looked like a large green skate board, and in his hand was a toy bazooka filled with balloons as ammo. _'So, this is the guy who did this than?' _

"Who are you?" The sound of his voice was something that Sonic wasn't expecting. More or less, he was expecting a mid sounded voice to belong to this skater boy. But instead, it sounded scratchy and high-pitched. Yet at the same time, it sounded tough in a way. Sonic looked at this guy's expression and he did not look in anyway happy to see him. "Are you going to stand there all day, or am I going to have to force you to talk?" He made his point by aiming his bazooka at Sonic and re-loaded it so that he would be ready to shoot at anytime. Not liking the thought of being covered in purple slime, Sonic brought his hands up.

"Uh... listen." Sonic started as he looked around the room. "All of this goop is really making me uncomfortable, so... how about we make it fair and let's start with why you're here in the first place?" This earned him a shot and Sonic barely dodged the balloon that almost made contact with his face. The balloon had splat against a bookshelf that was near and part of the goo had hit his cheek.

"You don't need to know why! And since you're being all nosy about it, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to get out or I will shoot!" He said. Sheesh, he may not have a threatening voice, but he sure knows how to threaten people. "1..." Sonic looked around to see if he could use anything to defend himself with. "2..."

_"Haru-chan!" _Sonic looked and saw the hero chao Emblem quickly fly over to him in panic.

"3..." Sonic looked back over to the skater and he took no acknowledgement to Emblem. Good.

_"Quick, it's Tadase-kun! A black arm is attacking him!" _Sonic mentally gasped and looked back over to the skater who was still counting.

"4... " Sonic then brought his hands down and glared at the guy before he could get to '5'.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your counting lesson, but I just remembered that I have something really important to do. More important than sticking around here." With that, Sonic quickly ran out of the lounge and followed where Emblem lead him to. The skater just stood there dumbfounded for a second until he realized what had happened. Some kid had just thought of him as un-threatening! With a vein popping, he ran after Sonic.

"Hey! You get back here you kid! Nobody runs away from 'Jet the hawk' un-threatened!"

* * *

_**5 min. earlier~**_

Tadase carefully stood back up as he used the wall to keep balance. His knee was still stinging but it was enough for him to stand.

"Okay Emblem, it's time to catch up with Yamamoto." He waited for her to reply with a 'chao!', but was confused when he didn't hear her say anything. He looked over to the angelic creature that was staring out the window looking very upset. "Emblem, are you alright?" He heard a sigh come from her and she closed her eyes.

_"Chao ch-chao chao chao..." _She said. Tadase still found it weird that he could understand her in a way, but he gathered up what she spoke and it translated into his head.

"You're worried about someone?" She nodded. "But we found Yamamoto, so you shouldn't be worried." He was confused when he saw her shake her head no. "Oh... so, Yama-... Haru, was not the only person you were looking for?" Another nod. Tadase had to think for a second before asking another question. "Well... how many more people are you looking for?" Emblem replied with another 'Chao.' and that saying was translated in Tadase's mind. "Three more? Are they really that special to you?" nod.

_"Chao chao... cha-chao chao chao chao..." _Emblem had started to tear up a bit while Tadase frowned a bit himself.

"You feel like you're never going to find them on time?" Only more tears pouring out of her eyes seemed to give him his answer. Tadase sighed a bit himself and walked over. He brought his finger up and wiped one of her tears away to get her attention. It worked when Emblem sniffed and opened her large blue eyes at him. "You shouldn't give up hope, Emblem. If they're that precious to you, then I'm sure you'll find them one day." Emblem seemed to be confused as she kept starring at Tadase so he could explain. "When I saw you reunite with Haru, you could see that he was happy to be with you again. So whom ever these other three people are, it's possible that they are looking for you as well. I mean, I'd be happy if you we're looking for me!" He smiled at her. Emblem blinked a bit before her smile lit up, instantly making her feel better.

_"Cha-chao chao! Chao chao chao chao chao!" _In his translation, he heard 'thank you' and being called 'Tadase-kun'. He chuckled a bit and for that, he will only aloud Emblem to call him that.

"You're welcome Emblem. Now let's go and-" Tadase was automatically cut off when a dark portal suddenly appeared from above on the ceiling. Having to no clue on what's going on, Tadase started to take a couple of steps back. Slowly, something began to emerge from the portal and coming down from it was something... monstrous. Tadase felt himself freeze up a bit once he heard a deep groan emit from it. As soon as the creature's clawed feet touched the floor, the portal above it had disappeared and the monster itself opened it's only eye. It had first spotted Tadase who stood stiffly, not daring to move a muscle. "E-Emblem..." Tadase stuttered out to the chao. "Get out of here..." Before Emblem could reply, Tadase had quickly pushed her out of the way and began to run the opposite direction from where Haru went. Out of instinct, the black arm alien made a loud screech and chased after Tadase.

The loud screech had startled the near by classrooms and Emblem could hear some of the students inside them start to ramble and look outside their classrooms. But by the time they did, Tadase and the black arm had disappeared. After they saw nothing, the teacher's announced it as a random prank and went back inside their classrooms. In panic, Emblem took off where Haru left for help.

* * *

_**Present time~**_

"Gah!" Tadase yelped as he jumped to the right to dodge a green orb that was shot at him. He looked up at the creature that had managed to chase him up to the roof of the school. 'I am an Alien' was what's written all over it! It was standing on two of it's red lizard like legs. It's body was a dark red-ish purple color and it had a single glowing yellow eye that stared menacingly at Tadase who was struggling to get up on his feet. However so, his so called 'cursed' injury was making harder for him to get away.

Tadase was panting as he got back onto his feet but was very wobbly as he stood. He could feel the painful throbs in his knee and challenged himself not to rub it in desperation. He then saw the alien bring it's red lizard-like hands together. It was getting ready to charge up another attack! He could hear it hum as it built up energy within it while he quickly looked around for a hiding spot. As soon as the alien created another green orb, he shot it at Tadase who quickly dodged and hid behind a pair of large Air Conditioning units. Unfortunately, Tadase grunted as he held onto his right shoulder where part of his uniform was now burned off and a patch of his skin was scorched.

"Tadase- Whoa!" After hearing his name, he carefully peered around the A.C. unit and found Haru standing outside the door he ran through earlier to get to the roof with Emblem floating beside, and he was standing in defense as he stared at the alien that caught his attention. He groaned again. Not only irritated that Haru called him by his first name again, but thinking about how stupid he really is for putting himself out there with this rampaging monster. Haru continued to stand still and looked around the roof. "T-Tadase! Where are you?!"

"Here!" Tadase poked his head up from behind the A.C. unit as he held on to his shoulder. "You're an idiot for just running up here! You're going to hurt like how I did!" Haru gasped when he saw the scorch mark on his shoulder.

_"Chao! Ch-Chao chao chao chao chao!" _Haru had seemed to look over at him first then hesitate at what Emblem told him. As for Tadase, the words that he picked-up from what she said was, 'Transform, you have to do it now!'. What did she mean? Transform? What's Haru going to do? They both heard the alien groan and brought one of it's arms up. With a flinch, Haru quickly dodged the arm that almost hit him and he ran over to where Tadase was. The alien then screech out loud that it was enough for both the boys and the chao to cover their ears. As the alien began to charge up another green orb, Tadase looked over at Haru who sighed. Though it sounded like he was regretting something.

"You're right Emblem." Haru's eyes knitted as he pulled out a necklace with a blue gem and silver chain out from under his shirt. "It's now or never!" With that said, Tadase had seemed to block everything out as his main focus was now on the glowing necklace. He couldn't exactly comprehend what was going on, but he knew that it's something that he's never seen before. Soon after, the glow that emitted from the gem had spread and it covered Haru completely in it's blue light. As soon as the light died down, the spot where Haru should be standing now stood a creature that made Tadase have a loss for words.

A blue hedgehog.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I am SOO sorry for the huge time gap! I can say that I admit that I was messing around doing other things such as updating my DeviantArt account with new drawings, having a writers block, or that I'm just being very lazy most of the time. There was also times when I would update this story, but every time I tried to save it the whole website just crashes and all of my work just disappears which REALLY irritated me and it made me not want to re-write it again for a period of time. I knew that this is the best story that I have written and I can't tell you how sorry I am for neglecting it so much. I have also started my senior year for high school last month and I was trying to focus on keeping up with two of my classes. Now that I have, I finally got the inspiration to come back and finish writing this chapter, and to make it up for it, I tried to make this chapter extra long and I have reached up to over 9,000 words. Most of my chapters have up to 5,000 or 6,000, and I'm very proud about how this one turned out. If you see any sentences that don't make any sense or words that are misspelled, I apologize for that too. I proof read through the whole thing and I tried to fix many of the mistakes I best as I can. **

**Again guys, I hope that you can forgive me even though I said to some people that I would have this out as soon as I can. But time had seemed to slip through my fingers and I apologize for that.**

**Until the next chapter, this is Pianoplayer0111 and stay awesome! **


	5. AN

I am very sorry but this is not another chapter. Please continue to read.

I know I haven't been updating this story like I SHOULD, but things have been going on recently that's been making it harder to concentrate on this story, considering that I'm actually writing this along as I go. We also had just gotten past Christmas so I've been bonding with my family with opening presents, eating food and getting together and whatnot. I will say that Chapter 5 IS in progress, but I'm not exactly sure when I'll have it out.

Also, since it's the end of the year, I think I want to start a new years resolution.:

1\. Is to concentrate more on finishing projects like this story.

2\. To update my stories every Saturday

3\. Work HARD! So I can go to college

...

...

..

..

.

.

Let's see how this turns out... ^^;

In other news:

_ ...NEXT MONTH IS MY BIRTHDAY~~~~! _Currently, I'm 17 and i'll be turning 18 on Jan. 11!~~~ Wow, I'm going to be 18 and I still watch cartoons! :3

But yeah! Right now, I'm hoping to get chapter 5 out during this week! But you know what, I might get lucky and end up posting it today! You never know!~~

Thanks for reading this guys and I'll talk to you guys later!~~


	6. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: No... ... ...I wish I did... But no... just no... I don't own anything but the story itself. Except for their human sides and Emblem the hero chao! Emblem the hero chao is my Chao character and the story is my idea. Sonic and the gang all belong to SEGA(c).**

**Chapter 5 is here and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The blue hedgehog stood there with a look of anger as he stared down the alien that was screeching at him. Just when the alien was about to pounce, the hedgehog dodged and ran with a blue streak following behind him. Before Tadase could blink, the blue steak went towards him and he found himself on a higher roof top above the door that lead back inside the school.

"Hide here and don't move!" He was told by a familiar voice. He looked up and standing above him was the hedgehog itself. He opened his mouth as he were about to say something, but didn't get to as the said blue creature turned and jumped towards the alien to give it a good kick to the head. It made the alien go into a daze and the hedgehog ran to the other side of the roof top. "Emblem! If there are anymore abilities that I should know about, NOW is a good time!" It shouted to the hero chao that floated over to it. That familiar voice again. Tadase scanned the clothed hedgehog down and up until he looked straight into it's eyes.

Green.

A very bright green.

They we're almost close to looking like emeralds. They also looked exactly like...

"...Yama...moto?" Tadase mumbled, though he felt a little scared to think that this two-legged walking BLUE hedgehog was really his long time class-mate. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it really turns out to be. There's no way that this creature is Haru! But even if it wasn't true, where is he? He looked around, but all he could see was the alien, Emblem, and the hedgehog. Along with the wide open space of the roof top. (and the acceptation of a few AC units)

"Alright, here it goes!" The blue hedgehog shouts and in a split second, it jumped high into the air and quickly curled into a spinning ball. It then lunged forward and hit the alien making it stumble back. Once the hedgehog had bounced off the alien, it was still in the form of a spinning ball as it launched itself forward again and repeatedly hit the alien several times. After the 10th hit, it uncurled itself and landed back on it's feet, then a large grin appeared on it's face. "Yeah, that was awesome! What was this attack called again? The... the uh... homing attack! Yeah! What an awesome ability!"

_"Chao Chao!" _Both the hedgehog and Tadase wiped their heads when they heard 'watch out!' and two green orbs were hurling towards them. With shouts, the hedgehog was barely able to dodge the attack. Though unfortunately for Tadase, he had barely dodged it too, but not as skillfully as the hedgehog. He ended up falling from the roof and with a yelp, he landed on his side. As he groaned, he slowly sat up and rubbed the same arm that was scorched earlier. He looked up at the alien and his eyes widened when he saw it getting ready to shoot another green energy orb. At panic, he quickly got to his feet and was about to run. But his knee... ... he knelt on his other good knee and glared to himself. Why? WHY?! Why did he ever agree to that challenge!? If he had never agreed with it in the first place, than he wouldn't be in the situation he's in now! Why did he have to be so naive at the time and take on every challenge thrown at him?! ... no... Why did he have to be such a challenging person?... He sat there as the green orb in the alien's hand was at it's max and was about to shoot. But suddenly, he was thrown out of his thoughts when he was shoved out of the path from where the alien was aiming. He blinked out of confusion and looked up to see the blue hedgehog standing above was glaring at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?! I know your having problems with your knee but that shouldn't mean you should leave yourself as an open target! I thought your we're tougher than that!" Tadase couldn't say anything, but the way this hedgehog's attitude was AND for the fact that he pointed out his knee, it was enough for him to know that this was indeed 'Haru'. But now it was his turn to glare.

"Why should you worry about me?! What I want to know is why and how are you're a talking blue hedgehog with freaky powers?!" That earned him a groan as 'Haru' rubbed his fingers in between his eyes in frustration.

"Look it's really hard to explain, but listen! I know you're confused on what's-LOOK OUT!" He shouted in between his sentence as he took a hold of Tadase and jumped high into the air to dodge the alien that swung it's arm at them. Once they landed further away, Tadase accidentally put too much pressure on his knee that he sat down to rub it. "Argg! If your not going to listen when I tell you to run then fine, I'm not stopping you! Though I'd be better if you kept yourself hidden and away from battle! Stop trying to act like you don't need any help!" He then turned to look at the alien. "Emblem, please tell me I have another ability!"

"Chao chao chao! cha-chao cha-chao chao chao chao chao chao!" Tadase looked back and forth at the two. He heard the word 'Spindash' and he looked at Haru who performed this said 'Spindash'. He had spun into a ball and charged forward. Now he was circling around the alien trying to get it confused until finally, he stuck onto it's back as he continued to spin causing the alien to screech in pain. With that, he stopped spinning and jumped back.

"So that's a Spindash huh? Awesome! Now to finish this with Sonic wind!"_ 'Sonic Wind?' _Tadase thought. Is that his powerful move? With that, 'Haru' began to spin in place until you see a blue wind pick up and started to form a small tornado that surrounded him. He continued to spin until Tadase and Emblem couldn't see him. Finally, the wind had reached it's point and he stopped. He aimed and then... _**"Sonic Wind!" **_He thrust his hands forwards. The tornado shifted and shot through his gloved hands again, creating the thick twister like winds again. Tadase had his arms covering is face from the wind, yet he was amazed at the display as the blue winds hit the alien. He looked back at 'Haru' and thought to himself.

_'So THIS was Haru's secret?' _He had thought of other things that would of involved his sudden boost of speed. However, 'Haru's' Secret was far from his thoughts. Does it really bother people when he says he doesn't want anyone to help him with anything? He's never really thought about it before, but the look on 'Haru's' face was anger, but there was also a hint of worry. Ever since he got his injury, he's been noticing a lot of people giving him similar looks. But it had never occurred to him on why they we're looking at him that way. Were they just as worried as well? That was the thing. He didn't want anyone to worry about him, so puts up a tough look to make it seem like he doesn't need help. Did it some how sent out the wrong kind of message?... ... ... was that why so many of those false rumors about him came about?...

* * *

Sonic had felt all of his energy drain almost instantly after the attack had finished. With a huff of air, he bent down and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

_"Sonic!" _He looked up at the call of his name and smiled when he found Emblem fly into his chest for a hug. He would hug her back, but having no energy to lift his arms or even stand up straight, he just nuzzled his cheek close to Emblem as a small cuddle. _"You did it! You did it!"_

"Yeah... *pant* I did." He breathed. But right when he was about to sit on the ground to rest, they heard a groan. Not just any groan It was deep and it sounded just like... ... He looked over to the dust that had clouded the area from where he hit the alien. But as it started to clear a bit, he was shocked at what he saw. The black arm alien stood there in perfect condition as a yellow shield surrounded it. It protected it's self. Sonic's pupils had shrank down to small green dots in disbelief. "No... I hit it straight on... How can that one produce a shield?!" He looked down at Emblem. "Are all Black arm's different?!" Emblem didn't answer. Her blue pupils where just as small as she looked at the alien before them. She was uncontrollably shaking as she pressed her back against Sonic's chest. "Emblem?" Sonic took Emblem into his hands and shook her a bit which seemed to snap her out of it.

_"I-I'm sorry! I so sorry!" _She cried and hid behind Sonic's quills as tears streamed down her face. Sonic was confused at her reaction but jumped when he heard the Black Arm screech behind him. He turned and gasped as he realized the alien had gotten closer to him without realizing it. It raised it's arm up up and it was about to swing at them. Quickly, Sonic did his best to grab Emblem and dodge the arm. He barely managed the first time though he wasn't quick enough to dodge the other arm that hit his back and he went flying towards the ledge of the roof top. He yelped when he felt the air leave his lungs as he hit the ledge, yet he held Emblem protectively in his arms from any harm. He tried sitting up but found it hard from all the energy he lost from his last attack. He panted and looked to see the Black Arm charging up another energy ball in it's hand as it walked towards them. With all his might, he held onto the ledge and struggled to get up, when he got to his feet he took a step forward and almost lost his balance from that first step. He looked back at the alien when it had a large green orb in it's hands and he looked down at Emblem who still had tears going down her face. He won't let it end like this. He needs to get Emblem away! He glared at the alien as he panted and he took his hand off the ledge.

"Go ahead and shoot! I can just out run it!" He shouts at the alien in anger, though he felt very confident. He had always relied on his speed to get himself out of tight spots, even before he even got his powers. This is why he prefers to be called Sonic by his friends. He can run faster than anyone he knew. He loves the thrill of wind that rushes through his hair and it makes him feel free. But because of these new powers he's gained, he might could even run faster than the speed of sound. "Show me what you got!" He shouted at the alien that screech back in reply and shot the orb. As it got closer, Sonic looked for path that would lead him straight toward to alien so he could attack it from under. But unexpectedly, he felt a shove.

* * *

For a second he couldn't see anything after the orb hit the ledge and it caused an explosion of dust to rise. Once it cleared a bit, Sonic sat up and coughed. He looked to his right to see who shoved him and was surprised to see Tadase as he was sitting on his knees and was panting as well. Emblem had got out of Sonic's arms and she looked confused as well.

"Tadase, we had the Black Arm's attention. This would of been your chance to run. Why did you save us?" Tadase did small laugh and he looked up at them with a smile.

"Remember what you just told me earlier? Even if your in pain, you shouldn't make yourself the target. I was just returning the favor for helping me realize that. It also helped me realize something else." He explained. "All my life, I suffered with an injured knee and I refused any help from anyone. I was a loner for how I act and that made me a target. A target that made me look bad and it gave me a bad reputation. Because of that, nobody in this school trusts me and think that I'm sort of psycho." Sonic smiled as he realized what Tadase was saying.

"And you want to change that, right?" Tadase grinned as a reply.

"That's right. I want to be some one that people can rely on, and I should thank you for helping me clear my thoughts." With that said, a light started to emit. Confused, Tadase looked around for it to see from where it's coming from. But when he looked at 'Haru', he and Emblem were looking down at his chest with smiles arising on their faces. Curious, he looked down as well and gasped when he found the light WAS coming straight from his chest! "W-What's going...!?" He opened up his tattered shirt and the light turned into a bright glow. He looked back up at the two in front of him and they were smiling at each other.

"Emblem, does that mean...?!" As if on cue, Emblem flew up and circled around Tadase who was getting more confused by the minute. When she got to the scorch mark that was on his shoulder she gasped.

_"Chao! Ch-Chao!" _'A mark?' What mark? He was just about to ask until Sonic hopped on over and looked at his shoulder as well.

"He does have it! Alright!" Getting frustrated, Tadase turned his head to see what they where talking about.

"Have what!? What are you guys talking about?!" He tried to look at 'that mark' too but seeing that it was on his shoulder, he couldn't see for himself.

"There's no time!" Sonic got in front of Tadase and smiled as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Listen Tadase, What's going to happen next is something you need to trust us on."

"Why!? What's going on with me!?"

"You're the second Emblem Holder!"

"... the... what?"

"Just trust us on this!" With that, Emblem had flew up to him. She placed her hands over the heart that was on her chest and made a floating duplicate of it in her hands. As if it were acting on it's own, the heart landed on the glowing spot on Tadase's chest. The glow had gotten brighter until it illuminated the area making the dust clear up and the black arm to become blinded. Sonic and Emblem covered their eyes as well as they waited for the light to dim down.

* * *

The first thing he saw was an egg that had the colors black, red and gold. It began to crack, and when all the egg shells fell, something from the inside exploded with light which caused him to go blind.

Tadase waited for a second until he adjusted to the brightness. When he was finally able to open them, the dark room he was just in was full of light, but nothing else. But what he saw floating in front of him made him take a step back. A hedgehog that was kind of like the way how 'Haru' looked in a different body, but this one obviously looked different. Instead of blue fur, this one had Black fur and red stripes that went along it's arms, legs, and quills that pointed upwards instead of down and there was even a bit of red at the corner of it's eyes. It had a tan muzzle and a patch of white fur that was placed on it's chest. The clothes it wore was similar to what the blue hedgehog wore, but instead of shorts it was wearing cargo pants that its length stopped in between the shins and on the bottom tip of the pants were red. It wore the same vest that the blue one wore, but the long straps over the shoulders that imitated ribbons were red instead of blue. The gloves it wore were white that had gold rings around the wrists. The shoes looked like high tech rocket shoes and like the gloves, they had gold rings around the ankles. On the arms, it wore arm bands like the blue hedgehog did, but instead of the color black, they were red.

Not knowing what to do, Tadase just looked into dull gray eyes of the hedgehog that strikingly resembles him. But slowly, The hedgehog raised it's arm until it's hand was facing Tadase.

"... Haru said to trust him on this. Did he also go through this same process from when he got his hedgehog body?" It was kind of like he was asking the hedgehog in front of him. But the soulless hedgehog didn't do anything as it waited. Tadase sighed as he closed his eyes to thin for a bit. "He said that I was the second Emblem holder, but what does that even mean? Am I... just like him?" He looked back up at the hedgehog and nothing had changed. It still held it's hand up in front of him and it's mono toned face was still the same as well. Tadase looked at the hand and narrowed his eyes. "Haru wants me to trust him on this, so that's what I'm going to do." He's brought his own hand up and slowly placed his hand with the hedgehogs'. As soon as they touched, another light emitted from their hands and the hedgehog began to glow red. Soon it turned into a red light and absorbed though Tadase's hand throughout the rest of him. The light in Tadase's hand faded and replacing the light was an emblem. It had a silver chain on it connected with a red orb in the center of it and it had a darker red image of the hedgehog that resembled him. Finally, the emblem began to glow until it blinded Tadase which forced him to close his eyes.

* * *

Sonic looked at Tadase when the light disapeared. But instead of seeing Tadase, sitting on the ground was a black and red hedgehog with his eyes shut tightly and his arms were covering it's face. It took Sonic a mere second to know that the hedgehog before him WAS Tadase. Once Tadase realized the light was gone he uncovered his face and blinked his eyes open. Sonic let out a small 'heh' once he got a good look at him.

"Wow, you look great Tadase." He smiled.

"I-... what?" Tadase looked down at himself. He was now as short as Haru was in his hedgehog form. He wore all the clothes that the hedgehog he saw earlier was wearing. Then he realized, he IS the hedgehog. "H-How am I-" He was cut off when he heard the black arm alien screech again after recovering from being blinded.

_"Tadase-kun, you have more energy than Haru-chan now. It's up to you to destroy it!" _Tadase was started when he heard Emblem speak. Well, he understood her before. But this time, she spoke with actual words!

"U-Uh... " He hesitated and he looked back down at his knee. "...How can I?"

_"Believe me when I tell you this! Don't worry about your knee and get Haru-chan to safety!" _She practically begged. Tadase was still hesitating. How can he not worry about his knee when every time he puts pressure on it, it feels like a nail is penetrating it. He snapped from his thoughts when he heard Emblem yell in fear as the black arm pounced at them and Sonic flinched as he covered his eyes with his arms. A sudden instinct had took over Tadase that made him forget about his knee. In a flash, Tadase sprung up from the ground and took action.

Sonic and Emblem uncovered their eyes after hearing a 'gak' and they found Tadase BALANCING on his foot that had the 'injured knee' as his other foot was shoved in the aliens gut. As surprised as they were, Tadase looked down at his knee and was amazed. He felt no pain. It didn't feel like it was splitting in two and it didn't feel like it was breaking. Instead, it felt like steal and that it was mend into a powerful unbreakable bone. Deciding to test it some more, Tadase removed his foot from the alien's gut and he put extra pressure on his knee by balancing on it. Smiling a large grin, he felt nothing painful. He then thought of another thing to do. Quickly deciding on it, he jumped and twisted his body around to give the alien a powerful kick which made it fly back. He watch the alien skid across the roof top as he himself landed on his feet and laughed.

"It doesn't hurt! It feels like it was never injured before!" he brought his knee up and moved his leg around to check it's condition one last time to see if it really was healed. No pain.

"That's awesome Tadase! So now will you help fight sir ugly over?" Sonic pointed out the alien that was getting up and banging it's hands against the floor in frustration. However, it caused it to make the ground shake which almost made Tadase lose his balance. He glared at it and brought his hands up in fists.

"Yeah, i'll help. But how?" He looked at Emblem for help.

_"The second Emblem holder fights using the chaos energy that's stored within them! You need to take control of that energy and make it appear in your hands!" _

"I-I... How can I do that?"

_"Concentrate! Make a fist with one of your hands. Focus on the energy flowing within you and take that energy into that one fist!" _He nodded and closed his eyes. He placed his fist hand behind him and he could feel it. He could feel tiny sparks of this so called chaos energy running through his veins. He focused on putting so much of it into his right hand, he could hear it. He re-opened his eyes and stared at his hand that was now glowing a faded yellow and multiple sparks surrounded his hand. Though it wasn't shocking him in general, the chaos energy was now in the palm of his hand. _"Great! Now charge it up some more and get ready to shout 'Chaos Spear' once it's fully charged! Once it is, swing your hand at the Black Arm!" _The said alien had gotten back up an growled as Tadase felt the chaos energy become stronger. The alien was getting ready to charge.

Just a little longer...

It screeched and ran towards them.

... a little... longer...

It jumped and stretched its claws in front of it to reach for Tadase.

NOW!

_**"Chaos... Spear!" **_Tadase swung his hand and coming out of his finger tips were spear like lighting bolts that hit the alien. With a screech, the alien missed the dark hedgehog and fell in pain as static of the chaos energy that hit it covered it's body, making it go still. Slowly, The alien finally started to de-materialize and it disappeared. Blinking at his own ability, he looked at his hand and back at the spot the alien once was. "That... was insane..."

"But you did it!" Tadase turned around and looked at Haru who struggled a bit, but managed to stand up. With a huff, Haru looked up at Tadase with a tired smile and gave him a thumbs up. "Congratulations, dude! You're now an official Emblem Holder!" Emblem nodded excitingly and flew around Tadase while laughing. Tadase gave a look of bafflement. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and spoke.

"O-Okay, you already told me that earlier, but I don't understand what's happening! Why, what, and how am I this... Second Emblem... whatever?!" Haru Sighed and Emblem stopped circling around Tadase.

"I'll explain it to you later. But what I'll tell you right now is that we need to stick together on this. I know that transforming into a hedgehog and getting powers on a random day is a lot to take in, but please you gotta trust me on this. Emblem said it's about protecting the world from things like the alien you just saw. So in the mean time... "he brought his hand up for Tadase to shake hands with. "... we need to stick together. Just call me Sonic." Tadase looked down at his hand. He still wasn't sure about what any of this means, but maybe this could help him with how he wanted to change. Just by making a friend could be a good start. With that he smiled.

"Alright..." he brought his hand up and gripped the others' hand tightly and they shook hands. "In that case, you can call me Shadow." Sonic blinked.

"Shadow?"

"That's a nick name that I grew up with. It sort of stuck to me and... well, my ma' kinda gave me that name when I was little." He rubbed the back of his head -being careful with his new sharp quills- with some embarrassment. Sonic laughed at his embarrassment and let's go of his hand.

"Hey, don't worry about. My parents had one day called me Sonic one time and it sort of stuck to me too. So I mostly prefer most of my friends to call me that." They both had a laugh and Shadow looked at himself again.

"So uh... how do we change back?"

"Oh that's easy, you just... uh... Emblem, how did you do it that last time again?" Sonic looked at the chao who had landed on his shoulder and she blinked.

"... You mean I never showed you how?" A small breeze had picked up as an awkward atmosphere had settled. Shadow's brow twitched when a weird fake smile appeared on his face.

**(Enter Totosai theme song! Highly recommended that you play this song while reading this part.) :D**

"Sonic... you knew how to turn into this form... yet, you NEVER knew how to change BACK?" His brow twitched even more when Sonic sweat dropped and began to rub the back of his head while doing an awkward laugh.

"Well uh... ah heh heh... I mean, I saw HOW Emblem did it... though she didn't explain exactly how she did it...?" Sensing something violent that's about to happen, Emblem left Sonic's shoulder and flew up to look down at the two.

"So you never even bothered to ask HOW she did it?!" Sonic flinched at Shadow's anger which had seemed to cause a raging aura around him. "Haru!"

"H-Hey! Remember! I already said you could call me Sonic!" He backed away with a nervous smile while changing the subject, in hopes of having his life spared. Yet in the end, you could see two hedgehogs running all over the roof top while one was running for his life and the other is trying to kill them. "Shadow, please! Have mercy!

_**"Chaos Spear!" **_

"Emblem! Help me out here!" Sonic looked up at the chao that had her arms crossed as she shook her head in 'disappointment'.

_"You should of payed extra close attention from what I showed you." _She claimed and ended her sentence with a sigh.

"NOOO! I'm sorry Shadow!" Sonic ran from the raging dark hedgehog that shot another spear at him in anger.

**(okay! you can end the song here!)**

Meanwhile, though out the entire fight that had occurred on the rooftop. Neither of the two hedgehogs or chao had no clue to who had witnessed the entire thing. Hidden behind the door and looking through the glass window that showed a good view of the hedgehog-turned teens was the prankster kid himself. 'Jet the Hawk' as to what he called himself earlier before he had chased after Haru. But now he stood in complete astonishment, disbelief, shock, and any other words you could think of that's a synonym to the words listed. Having to absolute no clue on what to do, he continued to watch the whole thing go down from this floating white creature coming into the picture, all the way to the point where he's watching the black and red hedgehog chase the blue one. The first thing going through his mind was, 'Am I dreaming?'. He had checked if he was, but he felt pain. which means that everything he just saw was real. The next thing he's thinking about, 'How is any of this possible?!'

He watched as the black and Red hedgehog finally pin the blue hedgehog to the ground. Though he already knows who the two are, it just didn't seem normal to call them 'the kid he was chasing earlier' and 'Tadase'.

Tadase.

He was the real reason why he even came to this stupid school. He remembered the time when he actually beat him at his own game. Even though he cheated that time, he considered that a win. Yet recently, it's been bothering him a lot. Before when they we're kids, he didn't care if he cheated at games and such, he only cared about winning and being better than everyone. He remembered how some of the kids kept telling him how he wasn't a 'real' winner if he keeps cheating at everything. Though as an ignorant kid at the time, he would care less about what they said about him. He had went to school with many of those kids who were now teens at this point and they continue to say what they said about him. For a while now, he had dropped out of school and started working on becoming a professional skater, and to also get away from the 'sore losers'. At first, it felt great not having to go to school anymore and just be free to do what you want. He formed a skate group with two other teens who dropped from school as well and they even considered him their leader. Yet as of now, it had been boring and he was thinking of that one best win he got from when he was a kid. Yet, that one win was part of the reason for why he stopped going to school. That win was from beating Tadase Fujimori. He hated that kid's over confidence of showing off how fast he was. HE was the best. So it also means that he is ALSO the fastest. So he put him in his place and in the end, his old friends ended up injuring his knee which was something he wasn't intentionally going for. He shivered when he remembered hearing that loud and gross cracking sound that came from that kid's knee. He had later found out that week that it was permanently damaged and that he could no longer run ever again. He laughed the first time when he heard about it. But now that he looks back at it, it no longer seems funny to him anymore. Has he actually changed his perspective on how he see things?... No way, he still treats everybody that comes across him and his group the same way. But why does the situation with what happened with Tadase any different?

He knew what school Tadase attended. So he came to Soiya High school to find him. Secretly of course. He had thought he would never step foot in school boundaries ever again. Yet here he is sneaking into a school and in case anyone had to ask questions, he brought his balloon launcher along with him.(let's just say that he's been keeping a VERY close eye on Tadase) He had used his paint ball launcher to have a little fun by destroying the teachers lounge as well, but it was to mostly find Tadase quicker, which was why he had also made that fake phone call by imitating the school's vice principle's voice. It was a bit scratchy no thanks to his voice, but it some how convinced the teacher to make her send Tadase to investigate. Though that plan had back fired when a random kid had stuck his nose into where it didn't belong and he even had the nerve to say that he had better things to do than to deal with him! He had chased him all the way up to the roof top, JUST in time to witness... a battle? The next thing he knew, he found Tadase up here as well and he looked a bit beat up with his tattered uniform, a scorched shoulder and... a limping leg.

He looked over at the two hedgehog's when they finally got up from the ground and a white creature ended up appearing again. He watched it fly over to the two and she touched their necklaces at the same time. There was a quick flash of blue and red, and standing there was 'That kid' again and Tadase, but some how the white creature has seemed to disappear. Jet stared at the necklaces laced around the two and narrowed his eyes. Those must be how they could change into those... 'things'.

_'I wonder...'_

* * *

_"_So softly touching our respected emblem and wanting to be normal again is how we change back?" Shadow asked as he looked down at himself to make sure that he was 100% human.

_"Yup. Please remember the next time you transform, okay?" _Emblem looked over to Sonic in his human form as well, but he was mostly hunched over in a sulking way as a large swollen bump appeared on his head. _"That also goes for you too Haru-chan..."_

"Yeah... I got it..." he mumbled while tears of pain fell from his eyes.

"Wait a sec!" Shadow gasped a bit and looked down at his knee again. "It's... not hurting?" He checked it again as he placed more weight on it again. Like last time, there was no pain.

_"That's right! We heroes of the Royal Emblem Protection Industry grand new Emblem Holders one wish that they hold deeply within them. So in your case, You have always wished that your knee would be fixed!" _A smile was placed on Shadow's face and he started to walk around. For every step he took, a small part of him expected to feel pain, but the best part of it was that there wasn't any. For the first time in a long time, this was practically the best day of his life. He jumped up on top of one of the AC units and laughed a bit when he landed on his feet in a crouching position. With the lack of exercise throughout the years, he had expected to be out of breath because of it. He was really surprised to see that he wasn't when he stood easily from his crouching position.

"Woah, didn't expect you to instantly be full of energy." Sonic examined Shadow once he had gotten out of his sulking corner. "Your not at least a bit tired after what you did to destroy that alien earlier?"

"Uh... no, not really." Shadow moved his arms and legs around a bit to check, yet he felt it himself that he wasn't the least bit tired.

_"Oh, I remember that being an ability to one of the Emblem holders!" _Emblem closed her eyes and placed her hands on her head to show that she was trying to remember which ability it was. _"uh... it was... umm...-OH! Their ability was that they were able to withstand a lot of energy in their system and because they have so much energy, they could never tire out that easily!"_

"So basically, my years of not exercising doesn't effect me?" Shadow looked at his hands and flexed them while Emblem replied with a 'hmm-hmm!'. With a smile, he jumped down from the AC unit. He was about to say something when suddenly, a familiar sound rang though out the school.

_***RIIIIINNGGG***_

Sonic and shadow had wide eyes when they both remembered where they were suppose to be.

"WE SKIPPED CLASS!" As fast as lightning, both the teens ran back through the rooftop doors and down the stairs to get back to classroom E-207 to get their belongings and 'explain' what took them so long.

_"Oh, not again... HARU-CHAN, TADASE-KUN! WAIT FOR ME!" _The Angelic hero chao chanted and flew through the swinging doors to look for her companions. Though none of them were able to spot Jet hiding behind the doors they ran though and he had his arms crossed with a smirk slowly appearing in his face.

* * *

"Oh, there you are Sonic. Where have you been? You missed the rest of class." Irou was walking out of class when Sonic and Shadow had skid to a stop to catch their breath. Both the red faced boys held on to each other for support as they breathed and just when Sonic was about to say something, Irou's eyes widened a bit. "Wait... hold on a minute... ... Fujimori, what happened to your shoulder?" He pointed to Shadow's arm that had a clearly torn sleeve from his uniform and there was red and burnt skin there as well. The two looked at each other in nervously. This time Shadow was about to say something, but Sonic beat him to it.

"T-There was a... small explosion that's all." He smiled crookedly at the blinking Irou while Shadow faced palmed. Once Irou processed it, his expression changed.

"Explosion?! There was a fi-..." His mouth was quickly covered by Sonic with a 'shush!'. They looked around at the other students that had looked over at them with awkward expressions until they continued on their way. With a sigh of relief, he uncovered Irou's mouth and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Silv, I said 'small' explosion so it was a 'small' fire. Tadase just happened to be to close to it aannd... he got burned. We took care of it already, but do me a favor and don't tell anyone what you heard. It was uh... something that me and Tadase did without any authorization from the school." Sonic winked at him to show that he trusted Irou. Which seemed to work because Silver was quickly nodding his head with a nervous smile.

"Uh-sure! Your secret's safe with me!" He then got out of Sonic's grasp and started walking down the hall. "I have to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch!" With that, he ran down the hall. Sonic released some air he didn't know he was holding and was relieved.

_"Oh no, did he seriously just do what I think he did again?" _Sonic quickly turned around to see Emblem who had just showed up and she was glaring the same glare that Shadow was doing at him.

"... What?"

_"You did it again Haru-Chan! Just like with Sensei, you told Irou EXACTLY what happened!" _She faced palmed and rubbed her temples in frustration. Even though Shadow was new, he fully understood that this 'super hero' business was supposed to be a secret. So like Emblem, he had the look of disappointment as he looked at Sonic.

"I'm going to assume that when Emblem said 'again', you must of said something about that little 'birthmark' of yours am I right?" Shadow flicked the said blue mark on Sonic's face that caused him to flinch back. "Here's what you could of said about my case. You could of said that a sensei had accidentally spilled their coffee on my shoulder to cause a second degree burn on my skin and that we had cut to sleeve off so that it would cool down in the open air. SIMPLE AS THAT!"

"ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY! I get it!..." Sonic breathed in a long breath before sighing. "Just know that I'm not someone who could instantly come up with lie that easily, alright. That's just... not me." Sonic was too ashamed to look up at the teen in front of him. Shadow, closed his eyes before sighing himself.

"Look, let's just go get our stuff and go to our next class. Since we go to the same one, you and Emblem in the mean time can tell me more about this Emblem holder business." He motioned by placing his fingers over his own red Emblem that was covered by his shirt. Sonic looked up at the two, and Emblem nodded with a smile. With that, Sonic face lifted.

"Right. Let's go!"

* * *

"Irou, are you alright?" With a muffled 'hmm?' Silver had stopped poking at his food and looked up to see both his mother and grand-mother staring at him with concern. "This is the second day you've been poking at your food. Is everything alright?" His mother, Rima was the one who called as her entire attention was on him.

"Does it have to do with this new school you're attending?" His grand-mother accused as she pointed her chopsticks at him.

"What?! No, it's has nothing to do with it at all!" Silver quickly shook his hand at his family members as if they got the wrong idea. "It's actually in fact a really great school. Every one is really nice there."

"Well my grand-son, if that's not the problem then what are you still pondering on about?" Silver was silent for a minute. In all truth, he wasn't sure why he was upset. It may have to do with what happened yesterday, but it feels like that there was an entire gap of something he couldn't remember.

"Well, remember how I said that I made a new friend yesterday?..." He looked at their expressions, but they kept staring at him as if their telling him to continue. "I'm not exactly sure if it matters or not. But I feel like I've forgotten something that happened after he showed me around school. I mean, at one point he was showing me the cafeteria and then the track field. But as soon as we get there, my mind goes blank. It's like I've forgotten almost half of what he's shown me until I realize that I was lying down. After that, I went to my next class and... That's when I started thinking about it." Both his mother and grand-mother looked at each other in question.

"That is strange once you think about it. But maybe you were having such a great time with your new friend, you didn't realize how much time went by. Sometimes that can effect on what your thinking and you can easily forget what you were doing." His mother explained. Silver hummed to acknowledge what he was told, but Sonic was just giving him a tour. He was having a good time hanging around with Sonic, but it wasn't something so great that he could easily forget about it. Something just wasn't clicking together. He looked down at his half eaten food and sighed.

"May I be excused?..." He waited for his mothers approval then got up to leave the table. His house used to look like a traditional Japanese house, but ever since he moved he now lived in a more modern house. Even though it was the second day they started living there, he missed living in the old traditional house for that it was more private and relaxing. Yet, it wasn't that bad living in a modern house either. It wasn't as private but the neighbors weren't bad. It was also pretty quiet as well. As he traveled up the stairs to his room, there were still some boxes around that still needed to be unpacked.

Once he entered his room, he face planted on his light greenish-blue, full-sized bed.

_'Something just isn't right.' _He thought. _'I mean, mom COULD be right. So that means it shouldn't bother me so much. Yet it still does.' _He took the time to roll onto his back so that he could stare up at his white ceiling. looking at the small cracks above, he brought his hand up and used his finger to trace a random picture in mid-air. He sighed again when he looked at his imaginary drawing of a heart with wings, he was about to close his eyes and erase the image from his mind when a glow caught his eye.

With a quick gasp of air, he look at his clutched hand he was drawing with that seemed to be holding the said glow.

...

...

...

...

..

.

**Cliffhanger... sorry! This is where the chapter ends! I know, the suspense is killing me too every time I had to wait for the next new chapters of stories that I like/love! But yeah, I was going to put what happens next in this scene, but nah, you guys can still wait~! I mean, look how long it took for me to FINALLY put this chapter up. If you guys waited that long just for this one chapter, then you can still wait for the next one!~ **

**Let me add this before anyone goes off to do something else, if anyone is interested, It'd be great if anyone had made any fanart of this story! That would be cool! If you want me to see it then PLEASE, send me a link and I'll feature you and your artwork in the next chapters! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
